Hinata Hatake
by Hopemench25
Summary: Ella la tímida e inocente chica que se aferraba a un amor no correspondido, El un hombre maduro y solitario debido a su pasado. Ambos conocerán el amor de la manera mas hermosa y apasionante que se hubieran imaginado.
1. Prólogo

Hinata Hatake

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Prólogo

Habian pasado ya siete años desde que La cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó y desde entonces había paz, siempre habían algunos conflictos pero nada muy importante habia ocurrido en ese tiempo.

Una hermosa mujer de largo y sedoso cabello azul y bellos ojos color perla caminaba por las pacíficas calles de konoha, cuando llegó a su destino no pudo evitar sonreír al llevar su mano a su abultado vientre y recordar como la vida habia llevado a encontrar el amor en la persona menos esperada.

La voz de una joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Hinata vienes a tu chequeo mensual.

\- Buenos dias, Si tengo cita con Sakura

\- Si claro en un momento podrás pasar

\- ¿y tu esposo no viene contigo hoy?

\- No, Kakashi tuvo que salir a una misión hoy

\- Qur lástima pero bueno pasa Sakura te espera

\- Gracias .

Asi es la persona menos pensada es Kakashi Hatake y esta es la historia de su amor.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Todo comenzó 6 meses después del final de la guerra.

A la orilla de un precioso lago se encontraban sentados un joven de cabello rubio, profundos ojos azules en su rostro se notaba que ya era todo un hombre y su cuerpo dejaba ver los resultados de su entrenamiento, ahora era muy atractivo por lo cual era muy popular con las chicas.

Sentada junto a el se encontraba una joven de hermoso cabello negro con destellos azules, unos bellos ojos color perla, su piel tan suave y de un precioso tono vainilla, poseía una figura envidiable ya casi no usaba aquella ropa holgada y conservadora que la caracterizaba, su tartamudeo se habia ido y asi también gran parte de su timidez aunque su inocencia seguía ahí al igual que su amor por Naruto, pero esto último estaba por cambiar.

-¿Naruto-Kun! pasa algo, que me quieres decir?

-¡Hinata! quiero que hablemos sobre lo que me dijiste en la pelea con pain.

-Ella solo asintió y por un momento su corazón se lleno de ilusión y esperanza, claro que no se esparaba lo que venía a continuación.

-Pues esque yo mmm... primero te quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste mmm... casi mueres por mi culpa y de no ser por ti quien sabe que habría pasado.

-Naruto-Kun no tienes por que agradecerme yo hice lo mi corazón me dijo.

\- Y-yo siempre te estaré agradecido por eso y por amarme tanto Hinata.

En este punto ella demasiado sonrojada.

"¡ah! como se lo digo no quiero que me odie"- pensó Naruto

-¡Hinata! la llamo y ella volteó a verlo, y-yo te quiero mucho mmm... p-ero como a una hermana, ella sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-yo no quiero que me odies y que nuestra amistad se acabe porque eres muy importante para mi y si necesitas tiempo yo lo entiendo.

Hinata estaba por romper en llanto y dejar salir todo lo que tenia adentro, quería gritarle y odiarlo pero sabía que no podía, el no tenía la culpa no podía obligarlo a amarla.

-además se que encontrarás a alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero quiero que me permitas cumplir la promesa que le hice a Neji de protegerte como el lo haría.

Hinata no sabia que decir las palabras no salían de su boca.

-y quiero decirte algo más quiero ser yo el que te lo diga y no que te enteres por alguien más.

Hinata levantó su mirada esperando a que siguiera deatrozandola.

-mmm le pedi a Sakura que sea mi novia y pues bueno ella aceptó.

Eso era todo ya no podía mas el dolor era insoportable, tenía que salir de ahí. Se levanto dispuesta a irse pero él la detuvo.

-Hinata hablame dime algo por favor yo no permitiré que nuestra amistad termine.

Ella tomo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se prometió que no lloraría frente a él, después se desahogaria pero no en ese momento.

-Naruto-kun yo entiendo y quiero que sepas que no te odio y nunca podria hacerlo, nuestra amistad no se terminará en cambio espero que se fortalezca aun más y yo se que cumplirás tu promesa y te lo agradezco.

-y lo de tu noviazgo con Sakura-chan me alegro de verdad me alegro pero se que comprendes que necesito un poco de tiempo.

-si, yo lo entiendo

-bueno creo que me voy, cuando este lista yo te buscare Naruto-kun y no te sientas mal por mi como tu dijiste encontraré a mi persona especial.-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-se que lo haras y yo estaré ahi para apoyarte.

-!Adios! Naruto-kun

y asi la vio desaparecer en el bosque.

Saltando de rama en rama muy cerca ya de la entrada de la aldea un hombre de cabellos color plata, con una máscara en su rostro que solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo y con un fisico impresionante su ancha espalda, sus tonificadas piernas y sus fuertes brazos era un hombre sumamente atractivo.

Kakashi regresaba de una larga misión, llevaba 6 meses fuera tuvo que irse dias despues del fin de la guerra. Lo único que quería era ir a dar su informe e ir a su casa darse un buen baño y descansar.

Entro en su apartamento luego de ir a hablar con la hokage ya se habia bañado y ahora estaba en su cama mientras pensaba.

-Mi vida es algo deprimente, cada vez que regreso de una misión es lo mismo, siento que me falta algo hay un vacío, me hace falta una familia todos me lo han dicho ya y creo que es hora de que haga algo al respecto.

-pero ya tengo 33 años me estoy haciendo viejo y ni a novia llego, mmm... esto será algo complicado no tengo idea de nada que tenga que ver con cosas del amor no soy para nada romántico creo que soy mas bien práctico.

-mmm...como diria shikamaru "problemático"

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡voy!

Naruto y shikamaru entraron siguiendolo.

-Al fin regresas Kakashi-sensei, te fuiste medio año.

-La misión tardó mas de lo esperado, pero ya estoy de vuelta y que ha pasado con usteses chicos.

-Pues yo me caso en 2 semanas con Temari.- dijo shikamaru.

-¡vaya! eso si que es una sorpresa ya era hora, pero me alegro mucho por ti shikamaru se que Asuma esta muy orgulloso de donde quiera que este.

-¡Gracias! yo se que asi es.

-¿y tu Naruto?

-Pues le pedí a Sakura-Chan que fuera mi novia.-dijo muy feliz el rubio.

-¿y?

-me dijo que si, puedes creerlo Kakashi-sensei no me lo creo todavía.-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eso si que no me lo hubiera imaginado, son buenas noticias Naruto. Espero que sepas apreciarla, ella vale mucho asi que espero que la trates como se merece.

-claro que si Kakashi-sensei sabes que lo hare.

-ya le dijiste a Hinata, porque para ninguno es un secreto lo que siente por ti.

\- si ya le dije y no sabes sensei me sentí la peor basura del mundo pero no podía mentirle y que se enterara de la peor manera asi que decidí hablar con ella directamente.

-Mmm Problemático.- dijo shikamaru

"Sera mala idea que la visite para saber como está, tal vez lo haga mañana" penso Kakashi.

-¿y como reaccionó?-preguntó el peligris.

-pues lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba aunque en su mirada pude ver mucha tristeza y dolor pero no quise presionarla.

-mmm... bueno era de esperarse.

-por eso quiero pedirles que cuando la vean pues no le hablen del tema, a menos que ella lo haga para no hacerla sufrir mas.

-como tu quieras.

-y cambiando de tema que los trae por acá?

-Vengo a entregarle la invitación a mi boda sensei, espero verlo ahi.-dijo el nara

-¡Pues gracias! y claro que voy a ir, no te preocupes.

-bueno entonces nos vamos ¡Ah! y kakashi-sensei no se te ocurra llevar tu libro por favor, sera una ocasión perfecta para que conozcas chicas reales y no solo las de tus sueños pervertidos ha,ha,ha.-río el rubio.

-si claro no se preocupen no pensaba llevarlo.-movió la mano despidiéndose

cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró.

-El amor no se hizo para mí.

Lo que no se imagino es que ese dia cambiaría su vida.

En un árbol muy alto en las afueras de la aldea Hinata se encontraba sentada en una rama llorando, sacando todo su dolor, su frustración, su tristeza y se dijo a si misma que sacaría hasta la última lagrima y después no volvería a llorar por su amor no correspondido nunca mas asi tambien se prometió darse la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, era joven le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante.

Asi estuvo hasta el anochecer luego camino hasta su apartamento, porque ahora vivia sola con lo cual su padre no había estado muy de acuerdo pero alfinal accedió.

Llegó y cuando abrió la puerta vio un sobre con una nota, la tomó y la leyó.

"Hinata fui a buscarte para entregarte la invitación de la boda pero no te encontré, asi que la deje bajo tu puerta ya que mañana me voy muy temprano a ver a Gaara y kankuro y regreso la próxima semana asi que cuando regrese te voy a buscar a ti y a las demas para la prueba de los vestidos de las damas avisales por mi por favor.

att. Temari.

-mmm...no estoy para bodas, no quiero ver a nadie y menos a esos dos. ¡Ahhhhh! ¿por que?.- gritó.

-Creo que el amor no se hizo para mi.-dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 dejen sus sugerencias. gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Una semana antes de la boda Temari estaba con todas sus damas en la prueba de sus vestidos, habían pasado dos días buscando en variad tiendas hasta que al fin pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban.

-¡Hinata! ¡ya sal y déjanos ver como te queda llevas una eternidad ahi metida!- habló ino.

-y-ya salgo, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de vestidos.

-eso ya lo sabemos, pero es tiempo de que cambies un poco tu estilo y tengas mas confianza en ti misma hina-chan además sabes que tienes un cuerpo de infarto.

-ya quisieramos todas esa delantera. dijo sakura.

-¡si hina ya sal!. habló Ten-ten.

se abrió la puerta del vestidor y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta Temari que ya estaba aburrida de visitar tantas tiendas.

¡hina vas a dejar a todos boquiabiertos, te ves hermosa y muy sexi!.- dijo Temari riendo maliciosamente.

si, Temari tiene razón quien diría todo lo que escondías bajo toda esa ropa hina ja, ja, ja, ja.

Todas se hecharon a reir para luego ir a sus casas a descansar después de un largo dia de compras. Ya todas tenian sus vestidos habían acordado que serian de el mismo color pero diferente estilo y eso si todos muy cortos exceptuando el de Temari.

En su apartamento se encontraba kakashi dándose un baño ya que acababa de regresar se una misión, ya era algo tarde casi las 11:00 de la noche. Estaba perdido es sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que golpeaban au puerta, le pareció extraño por la hora, así que cerro la llave se puso una toalla al rededor de la cintura y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta no sin antes ponerse su máscara.

Cuando abrió se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ino y a hinata en la entrada de su casa.

las dos chicas tenian los ojos abiertos como platos, estaban estáticas y no podían articular palabra.

las dos veían al hombre que tenian en frente sus cabellos mojados caían sobre su rostro cubierto, su piel ligeramente bronceada, las gotas que bajaban sobre su bien tonificado y trabajado abdonen, sus brazos fuertes sin llegar a ser exagerados, y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, bueno lo que dejaba ver de ellas la toalla se veía tan deliciosamente sexy.

Ino salienso de su ensoñación hablo luego de algunos minutos mientras que hinata casi se desmayaba.

-Kakashi-sensei d-disculpe por venir a esta hora.-La rubia no despegaba su vista del cuerpo del sensei, hasta ese momento se percató de la mirada que le daban las chicas y sonrió para si mismo era divertido ver a Hinata de esa manera ya que era tan inocente y pues ino era ino.

Asi que no supo por que pero decidio torturar un poco a la ojipela.

-No hay problema ino pasen adelante, se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar.-

Para su mala o buena suerte al pasar a su lado hinata se tropezo, solo cerro los ojos espera do sentir el dolor del golpe pero nunca llegó en vez de eso sintió dos fuertes y humedos brazos sosteniendola por la cintura, abrió los ojos y estaba a centímetros del rostro de kakashi y cuando sintió sus manos apoyadas en el fuerte pecho de él, su rostro se enrojecio a mas no poder y lo ultimo que escuchó fue a ino gritar su nombre.

¡Hinata!-gritó ino

Kakashi río para si mismo con un poco de malicia, ver a la chica asi por él le produjo un sentimiento muy placentero, pero hizo sus pensamientos a un lado. La cargo y la deposito el el sofá de su sala.

No pudo evitar ver a la chica acostada en su sofá se veía tan frágil y tan hermosa no pudo evitar también notar sus bien marcadas curvas. ¡Kakashi que estas pensando es una niña no seas pervertido! se regañó a si mismo mentalmente.

cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierta rubia.

cuando la voz de la ino lo interrupio.

-kakashi-sensei disculpe las molestias no se por que se demayo hina-chan, aunque ella si se imaginaba el por que.

-No te preocupes ino ya déjalo no hay problema. y en lo que despierta yo me voy a cambiar.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-si claro aca lo esperamos.

Hina si hubieras visto como te veia Kakashi-sensei te hubieras desmayado otra vez ja, ja, ja. Esto tengo que contárselo a las chichas, parece que a alguien le gusta nuestra tierna hinata.

Asi que me dejo de llamar Ino Yamanaka si no hago que estos dos terminen juntos.

En eso hinata despertó y las dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Que vergüenza, ino como me fui a desmayar en los brazos se kakashi-sensei. decía una muy roja hinata.

-No t preocupes hina además a el no pareció molestarle traerte en sus brazos. río ino

-Ino no digas esas cosas te puede escuchar.

-Bueno ya no digo nada más.

En entró kakashi a la sala vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones deportivos grises.

-Ya despertaste Hinata, que bien.

-S-si gracias y disculpe por las molestias.

-como le dije a ino no hay de que disculparse, ya pasó.

-Y hablando de otra cosa a que debo el honor se su visita.

-Bueno como sabe en dos dias es la boda de shika y temari.- habló ino

\- si lo se

\- bueno pues ya estan todas las damas y pues los chicos ya estaban también pero kiba, el iba a ser la pareja de hina-chan pero hoy regresó de su misión y pues esta bastante lastimado pero lo peor esque se fracturó una pierna asi que podra ir a la boda pero no podra caminar.

-ya veo, pero no veo donde entro yo.

-si bueno temari y shika estan muy ocupados asi que nos encargaron venir a pedirle que usted sustituya a kiba.

-sabemos que es de ultima hora pero ellos no quisieron pedírselo a nadie mas insisten en que sea usted y no se tiene que preocupar por el traje puede usar el de kiba.

-¿Que dice?.- dijo la rubia

-mmmm... pues, se paso la mano por el cabello.

-Esta bien lo haré, creo que no puedo negarme.

-gracias kakashi-sensei le dijo la rubia entonces el sábado a las 4:00 de la tarde en el templo de la familia de shika. De todos modos naruto le vendra a dejar el traje y se podría irse con los chicos.

-bueno nos vamos entonces que pase feliz noche sensei.

-si b-buenas noches y gracias por aceptar.- dijo hinata muy sonrojada.

cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-no hay de que y me alegeo mucho verlas chicas, y le dedicó una última mirada a la ojiperla quién al ver esto rápidamente fijo sus ojos en el piso.

-bueno nos vemos entonces chicas y con esto ellas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Kakashi solo sonrió .

mmmm... esto se va a poner interesante.

**Aqui les dejo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste y espero poder subir miy pronto el siguiente. **

**Gracias **

**Hasta el próximo cap. ;-)**


	4. Capítulo 3

capítulo 3

Era el día de la boda, las chicas estaban ayudando a Temari a alistarse primero se encargarían de la novia y luego se arreglarian ellas.

Ten ten y Hinata le ayudaban a ponerse el vestido sakura le arreglaba el cabello y el maquillaje quedo a cargo de ino.

Después de una hora y media terminaron con ella y el resultado fue impresionante.

El vestido era strapless con escote en corazón que acentuaba sus notables atributos, toda la parte de arriba tenia muchos cristales y para acetuar su pequeña cintura tenia un liston plateado, la parte baja del vestido consistía en una larga y hermosa cola pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la parte delantera que era bastante corta unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla con lo cual se podian ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y lo acompañó con unos altos tacones de aguja de color blanco igual que el vestido.

Su cabello estaba recogido todo a un lado su maquillaje era muy sutil perfecto para la ocasión y no llevaba velo solamente un discreto tocado y por último unos pendientes de diamantes que heredo de su madre.

Ahora que ya estaba lista la novia era el turno de las damas. Tenian listos sus vestidos la primera en cambiarse fue Ino.

Los vestidos de todas eran en color Azul Marino eran cortos y muy entallados. Lo único que variaba era el estilo.

Ino llevaba un vestido con cuello en v con un escote no muy pronunciado, se amarraba por detrás de el cuello por lo que dejaba bastante descubierta la espalda, era muy ajustado mostraba muy bien sus curvas y era bastante corto.

La siguiente fue sakura, ella llevaba un vestido igual de ajustado y corto se ajustaba muy bien a su delgado cuerpo pero lo distinto era que tenia un hombro completamente descubierto y el otro tenia manga larga.

Luego fue el turno se Ten ten lucia un vestido con cuello recto que ocultaba toda la parte delantera pero en la parte trasera tenia un escote hasta media espalda, tenia mangas 3/4, era sumamente ajustado y corto igual a los demás.

Y por último salió del vestidor Hinata, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido con un escote en v muy pronunciado que dejaba ver bastante bien sus dos grandes atributos pero dejando bastante a la imaginacion, no tenia mangas asi que dejaba ver sus delicados brazos, en toda el area del busto tenia muchos criatales que se mezclaban con el color azul de su vestido, la tela del mismo se pegaba extremadamente bien a todas sus curvas, de largo le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla lo que dejaba ver bastante de sus largas y bien trabajadas piernas, se veía realmente bella y sexy pero sin llegar a pasarse a lo vulgar. Todas llevaban zapatos de tacón que combinara con sus vestidos

Ino se hizo cargo de peinar y maquillar a todas. Decidieron llevar el mismo peinado todas con el cabello suelto solamente con algunas ondas en las puntas, todas optaron por un maquillaje muy sutil solamente un poco de sombra, máscara de pestañas, un poco de blush y lipgloss.

Ya estaban todas listas para salir hacia el templo.

-Chicas como les irá a los chicos.-dijo ino

-pues espero que ya estén listos porque no quiero ser yo la que tenga que esperar al perezoso de shikamaru.-dijo Temari.

Todas se hecharon a reír y comenzaron a salir.

Mintras tanto con los chicos.

Ya habian acabado de arreglarse, todos llevaban smoking color negro sin corbata asi lo habian acordado solamente shikamaru tenía que llevar una.

Se miraban extremadamente atractivos y a kakashi no le podia faltar su máscara, pero eso lo hacía lucir aun mejor.

Todos estaban listos para salir camino al templo.

-¡Eh! shikamaru no estas nervioso?.- preguntó Naruto.

-No, solo creo que todo esto es muy problemático. Anque por dentro solo el sabia que se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-¡vaya hasta el dia de tu boda estas tan tranquilo, así quiero estar yo cuando me case con sakura-chan!.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-Espero no arruinarle la tarde a Hinata cuando me vea con sakura-chan, no ha querido hablar conmigo desde aquel día-dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Naruro estoy seguro que pronto te hablara de nuevo y por lo de hoy no te preocupes porque según se yo seré su acompañante asi que tratare de hacerle pasar un buen rato, asi que vamos ya que se nos hace tarde.- dijo kakashi

-Gracias kakashi-sensei te lo agradezco mucho.

_**EN EL TEMPLO**_

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares shikamaru ya estaba al frente como le correspondía Temari esperando a que salieran sus damas y entonces los chicos llegaron a la parte de atrás del templo a esperar a su respectiva pareja.

Primero salió Sakura directamente para encontrarse con Naruto.

entrelazando sus brazos comenzaron la caminata hacia el altar para luego dirigirse a sus puestos.

Después salió Ino junto a su amado y extraño novio Sai.

Luego fue Ten ten salió juntó con chouji y se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Por último kakashi estaba esperando a Hinata, estaba arreglando el cuello de su camisa cuando una dulce voz lo llamó.

-um K-kakashi-sensei, el levanto su mirada y quedó estático.

Tragó en seco "En que momento dejo de ser una niña y se convirtió en esta diosa, no quiero ni pensar en la cara de idiotas que van a poner todos esos pubertos, pero para su desgracia yo seré su acompañante hasta que termine todo esto" lo que en realidad fueron unos cuantos minutos para ellos parecían horas, porque Hinata tambien tenía varios dilemas en su mente. "Desde cuando Kakashi-sensei se ve asi de guapo solo espero no hacer nada vergonzoso, ¡Dios! por qué tengo que ser tan torpe".

-¡Hinata te vez hermosa!

-G-gracias! usted se ve muy bien también

-Gracias, bueno vamos que nos esperan.

Ella asintió y asi caminaron entrelazando sus brazos .

Kakashi pudo sentir todas las miradas dirigidas a hinata algunas con envidia por parte de algunas mujeres pero muchos también la veían con lujuria cosa que produjo unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara a todos esos idiotas.

volteó muy disimuladamente y vio el rostro de ella y aunque se veía endemoniadamente atractiva, se podía ver toda esa inocencia y esa timidez que tanto la caracterizaban, sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas. Definitivamente era la mujer perfecta al menos para él.

Sólo río al verse asi mismo pensando de esa manera de esa niña, porque a la par suya eso era una niña.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para dirigirse a su puesto.

Luego hizo su gran entrada Temari, caminó hacia su futuro esposo del brazo de sus dos hermanos asi lo quiso ella que los dos la entregaran.

Shikamaru no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver al amor de su vida frente a él.

Pero en ese momento no le quedó ninguna duda y supo que no pudo hacer mejor elección.

Así transcurrió la ceremonia sin ningún inconveniente.

Llego la hora de la recepción.

Kakashi y Hinata se sentaron en la barra los dos se quedaron en silencio ya que no sabían que decir hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Bailamos? Le extendió su mano no supo de donde le vino esa idea ya que el baile no es lo suyo.

-u-mm no soy muy buena en eso.-dijo ella

-Pues ya somos dos, pero aprovechemos que es una lenta es mucho mas fácil.

-en ese caso, acepto ¡vamos!.

La llevo hacia la pista de baile él colocó sus manos en sus caderas y ella muy apenada puso sus manos en el cuello de él.

y asi empezaron a moverse al compás de la música.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, la calidez de le daba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la sensación que provocaba la piel de sus manos femeninas tocando su cuello era tan suave, ya había estado con algunas mujeres, claro nunca había sido nada serio pero nunca habia sentido lo que ahora mismo estaba seguro se convertiria en una adicción y su delicioso aroma a cerezas que inundaba sus fosas nasales como si de una droga se tratara.

En ese momento él lo supo, estaba completamente perdido.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba de 20 tonalidades de rojo al sentir las manos de su pareja se baile en sus caderas un poco mas abajo de lo que debería y a su vez pensaba que nunca se había detenido a ver minuciosamente a kakashi ya que solo tenía ojos para Naruto, pero ese hombre que tenia en frente se veía tan maduro sus facciones eran las de un hombre no un adolescente y eso definitivamente lo hacía aún más atractivo pero aparte de eso ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se sentía tan bien, la hacia sentir segura, protegida y le transmitía tanta paz que le hubiera gustado quedarse asi por siempre. Medito unos momentos el por qué si amaba todavía a naruto se sentía de esta forma al estar en los brazos de kakashi y por qué su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

Acabó la música y con mucho pesar se separaron.

-Bailas muy bien.-dijo él

-Gracias, pero usted lo hizo mucho mejor que yo.-y se sonrojó aún más.

-Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo.

Ella solo asintió.

Tomaron de nuevo asiento y pidieron unos tragos comenzaron a platicar de una y mil cosas. Kakashi iba a tocar el tema de naruto pero decidió que no era el mejor momento ni el lugar ya en otra oportunidad lo haría porque de algo estaba seguro haría que Hinata Hyuga se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Estaba decidido.

El no se se separó de ella en toda la noche las pocas veces que lo hizo tuvo que quitarle de encima a varios buitres que estaban intentando arrebatarle lo que había decidido que sería suyo, podia parecer algo posesivo pero así era él un hombre directo que sabía lo que quería y la quería a ella y sabía que no sería facil porque ella aun sentía algo por el rubio idiota pero no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para ganar su corazón.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol asi que empezó a sentirse bastante mareada luego de unos cuantos tragos.

-Hinata creo que es hora de llevarte a casa.-dijo kakashi.

Ella asintió no se sentía bien y sabía que podía confiar en él y así el la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó en él.

Y salieron de la fiesta hacia el apartamento de ella.

La mayoría de los que se quedaron y vieron la escena se veían sorprendidos por las acciones de kakashi ya que nunca lo habían visto comportarse asi con nadie.

-Ves sakura te dije que a kakashi-sensei le gusta hina-chan.-dijo ino con una gran sonrisa.

-crees que debemos intervenir.-dijo sakura

-no, por lo que vi hoy no es necesario él se hara cargo de todo.-dijo la rubia.

-si tienes razón, me alegraría mucho que él la hiciera olvidar a naruto, es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz igual que hina y sabes que me siento muy mal cada vez que estamos juntos y ella nos ve, me siento la peor de las amiga.- dijo la pelirosa

-No te preocupes, lo olvidará y pronto ya lo verás. Y no eres mala amiga y hina lo sabe asi que ya vamos que todavía no acaba la fiesta.

La pelirosa asintió y las dos fueron en busca de sus novios.

_**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste, me quedó un poco largo ojalá no les aburra. **_

_**Decidí subirlo de una vez para no hacerlos esperar más.**_

_**Gracias por leer este fic.**_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. :-D**_


	5. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Nota: Este cap contiene un poco de Lime.**

Estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¡Soy un idiota! casi arruino todo con hinata, no se que me paso. ¡ya no soy un maldito adolescente al que se alborotan las hormonas tan fácilmente!

¡Gracias al cielo reaccione a tiempo!

**FLASHBACK:**

Llegaron al apartamento de hinata, apenas y pudo abrir la puerta ya que difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie, viendo esto kakashi decidió quedarse solo un momento y asegurarse que pudiera llegar hasta su cama, sin ninguna otra intención claro que ganas no le faltaban pero el no quería que fuera así, quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él y que estuviera sobria, no se aprovecharía de ella en su estado.

-k-kakashi-sensei, gra...cias por acompañarme y tam-bien por no dejarme sola, se por que lo hizo pero por mi culpa no pudo disfrutar la fiesta, n-no debi... no la dejó terminar de hablar.

-Shhh no digas tonterías lo hice por que quise y la verdad disfute de tu compañía más de lo que te imaginas. Lo que provocó un sonrojo muy notable en las mejillas de ella.

Llegaron a la habitación, estaba frente a ella viendo sus hermosos ojos, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana resaltaba el hermoso color azul de su cabello y le daba un brillo especial a su piel luego bajó su mirada hacia sus rosados y carnosos labios que lo invitaban a devorarlos.

Asi que sin pensarlo se retiro la máscara cosa que nunca había hecho en presencia de una mujer ya que con las mujeres que había estado nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Hinata no podia creer que se la hubiera quitado frente a ella eso si que la sorprendió pero lo que la dejo sin aliento fue su rostro, lo que veía le gustaba y mucho, su rostro era hermoso su nariz perfectamente recta y fina sus facciones delicadas pero a la vez tan varoniles su su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus labios gruesos. Ahora se imaginaba por qué usaba la máscara siempre tal vez para no tener un séquito de mujeres persiguiendolo y molestandolo todo el tiempo.

-Kakashi... no pudo continuar ya que él la había hecho callar con sus labios al principio ella estaba en shock pero por alguna razón se sentía tan bien que no pudo poner resistencia y decidió dejarse llevar y sabía que no era por su estado de ebriedad.

Él se sentía en la gloria en ese momento, sus labios eran tan suaves y tenían un sabor delicioso, en ese momento supo que eran los únicos labios que quería besar por el resto de su vida.

Sintió como ella le correspondía se notaba que era inexperta pero claro que él le enseñaría entonces el beso se tornó cada vez mas apasionado decidió profundizarlo y poco a poco se fue abriendo paso con su lengua ella gustosamente lo dejo entrar y empezó el juego de sus lenguas él saboreaba cada parte de su boca.

Ella sin darse cuenta acariciaba sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

Mientras kakashi sin pensarlo empezó a bajar un tirante del vestido por su brazo y a la vez acariciaba su piel, dejó por un momento su boca y empezó a depositar besos en su barbilla luego bajó a su cuello siguió así hasta que llegó a su seno medio descubierto estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía pero en ese momento sintió como hinata se tenso y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se apartó de ella rápidamente y los dos se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos sin saber que decir.

Entonces el habló

-Hinata, lo siento de verdad me disculpo y-yo no fue mi intención te ruego que me disculpes estoy muy apenado.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, emm... que descanses, y nuevamente te pido que disculpes mi atrevimiento. - y con eso salió rapididamente de ahí dejando a hinata mas confundida de lo que habia estado en toda su vida.

-Espere... fue todo los que pudo decir ella cuando vio cerrarse la puerta se su habitación.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y asi acabó él en su cama pensando en los anteriores sucesos.

-¡Hinata!, hoy me di cuenta de lo fácil que sería enamorarme de ti, asi que prepárate porque prometo que no dejaré que te alejes de mi y espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo lograr que aceptes ser "Hinata Hatake".

y con esas palabras el sueño se apoderó del y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras en su cama hinata no sabía que pensar.

-No puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer, si no hubiera sido porque se detuvo a tiempo estoy segura que me habría entregado a él.

-y lo que mas me asusta es que aunque se que estuvo mal por alguna razón mi cuerpo mi mente y mi corazón deseaban que sucediera.

-Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo permitir que vuelva a repetirse, no,no, no puedo.

-Además él tal vez lo hizo solo porque estaba ebrio, el nunca pondría sus ojos en una niña teniendo tantas mujeres hermosas de donde escoger.

-Y Yo aun tengo sentimientos por naruto, aunque ya no estoy segura de lo que siento por él.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no se como voy a ver a kakashi-sensei a la cara, que vergüenza que va a pensar de mí, pensará que soy una fácil, no definitivamente me esconderé de él por el resto de mi vida.

Si supiera que kakashi la considera prácticamente suya y que de nada le servirá esconderse pero bueno ya veremos que sucede.

**Aqui les dejo el capítulo 4 espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Nuevamente gracias por leee el fic.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. **


	6. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Como era de esperarse los siguientes días. Hinata se la pasó escondiéndose de kakashi trataba de estar lo menos posible en su casa ya que varias veces lo había visto de lejos tocar su puerta y si lo veía en la calle se escondía en el callejón mas cercano o en alguna tienda o incluso detrás de los postes ella realmente creía que podía evitarlo tan fácilmente mmm... que equivocada estaba, ya que kakashi siendo el ninja que es obviamente lo notó desde el primer momento desde aquella noche sabía que ella haría algo asi con lo tímida que es pues era de esperarse que se sintiera avergonzada y precisamente por eso necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse pero esa pequeña se lo estaba poniendo difícil asi que decidió que ya no seguiría esperando a qie dejara de esconderse, ese día pondría las cosas en claro. Él la había seguido sin que se diera cuenta, estaba de vacaciones asi que tenia unos dias libres antes de que lo llamaran para alguna misión y aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuviera con ella, asi que salió de su casa decidido a encararla ya que sabia exactamente donde encontrarla.

Como ya era costumbre todas las mañanas hinata se encontraba con sus compañeros Shino y Kiba cerca del lago para entrenar.

Ya habían acabado estaban agotados y bañados en sudor cosa que hacía que hacia que la ropa que llevaba hinata se ajustara aun más a su voluptuoso cuerpo ya que llevaba una blusa manga larga color lila ceñida y unos leggins negros.

-¡Hinata cuando vas a aceptar salir conmigo!-decía kiba.

-cada vez que t pregunto me dices los mismo que que aun no estas lista por lo de naruto pero yo solo te pido una oportunidad.- se acercó y la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Kiba-kun!-gritó hinata

-kiba ya déjala no entiendes lo que es un "no".- dijo algo molesto shino.

-shino esto es entre hina y yo sí.

-por favor hina dame una oportunidad.

-kiba-kun p-podrias soltarme, esto es algo incómodo.

-¡Hinata, necesito hablar contigo! dijo una voz que denotaba bastante enojo.

Hinata se tensó, esa voz la reconocería aunque estuviera dormida ya que la perseguía hasta en sus sueños lo primero que hizo fue soltarse del agarre de kiba.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la figura que ahora estaba recostada en un árbol.

Salió se las sombras y se veía bastante molesto y la pobre hinata lo único que quería en ese momento era que se la tragara la tierra para poder salir de ahi pero claro que eso no iba a pasar. (XD)

-¿Kakashi-sensei cual es su asunto con hinata?-preguntó kiba algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Eso es algo entre ella y yo asi que se pueden retirar.-dijo moviendo su mano como señal para que se fueran.

Kiba estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero la voz de hinata lo detuvo.

-¡etto! no te preocupes kiba-kun, ustedes vayan adelantándose yo los alcanzo luego.

-¡pero hina! iba a decir algo más pero shino ya lo llevaba del cuello casi arrastras.

-shino! que haces, no ves que él es un pervertido no podemos dejarlos solos.

-ya cállate y acepta de una vez que hinata solo te ve como su amigo y asi será siempre además ella sabe cuidarse.

-Mas te vale no hacerla sufrir Kakashi.-esto lo dijo apenas en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar.

y con un suspiro de resignación kiba siguió a shino, alejándose del lugar.

-¿Por que me has estado evitando hinata?

Kakashi la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos y un árbol.

-k-kakashi-sensei y-yyo...

-No me digas sensei, me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que soy, por favor solo dime kakashi ¿si?

Ella solo asintió y solto una pequeña risa.

-y-yo estoy muy avergonzada por lo que pasó no quiero que piense mal de mí, y-yo no se que me pasó nunca había hecho algo así con nadie.

-mmm... pequeña yo nunca pensaría mal de ti, no tienes por que sentirte avergonzada además el culpable soy yo por ser tan irresistible.- Lo que ocasionó la risa por parte de ella

-Aunque yo no me arrepiento de lo que casi pasó esa noche pero no te preocupes eso lo dejaremos para mas adelante.- ella solo dio un salto por lo que le acababa de decir.

No pudo evitar reír de lado al ver su actitud parecía una niña pequeña a la que estaban regañado con su mirada fija en el suelo, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su mente viajó a aquella noche y se preguntó como era posible que aquella sexy diosa a la que estuvo a punto de hacer suya fuera esa misma niña que estaba a punto de desmayarse en sus brazos, pero precisamente eso era lo que mas lo enloquecía de ella era la mezcla perfecta y lo mejor era su gran corazón era una mujer que sabía perdonar y ponía la felicidad de otros antes que la suya aun no entendía como podía ser una hyuga ellos no merecían a ese angel, se sentía tan afortunado por que él había sido el primero en posar sus manos en ese hermoso cuerpo y también sabía que con él habia sido su primer beso y estaba seguro que muy pronto el sería el único dueño de su corazón y definitivamente sería el único que le haría el amor y ningún idiota que apreciara su vida se interpondria en su camino.

Así la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, se inclinó para qudar a su altura se acercó peligrosamente y sin mas la besó.

Hinata sentía mariposas en el estomago ¡como habia extrañado esos labios! "que estas pensando hinata te ha besado unas cuantas veces y ya dices que extrañas sus besos, ¿sera que estoy empezando tener sentimientos por él? ¡no eso es imposible es muy poco tiempo! ¿pero y entonces por qué me siento así?

El beso duró unos minutos ya que ella gustosa le correspondía pero por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

Él se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle.

-¡Hinata me gustas!

-¡Kakashi! y-yo no...

-Sshhhh solo escuchame por favor, quiero pedirte una oportunidad, déjame conquistarte, se que es muy pronto para hablar de amor pero quiero que empecemos despacio no quiero presionarte porque se que todavía tienes sentimientos por el baka de naruto.

Se aparto de su oído y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-pero no quiero obligarte a nada hinata, si después de un tiempo no logro ganar tu corazón te prometo que me alejare de ti y dejaré de insistir.

-¿que dices?

Hinata estaba en shock no podía procesar todo aquello pero por qué su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho todo su cuerpo le gritaba que aceptara pero simplemente no podía moverse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue pararse de puntillas y hacerle saber su respuesta con sus labios.

"creo que es tiempo de darme una oportunidad de ser feliz de experimentar cosa nuevas y descubrir por qué este hombre me hace perder la cordura".-pensaba hinata.

-¡Creo que eso es un si! ¿cierto?-río kakashi

-Ella asintió muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Entonces hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- le preguntó directamente.

-Ella suspiró y no lo pensó dos veces, ¡si, quiero!.-contestó muy segura.

Ahora los dos acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios profundizando el beso lentamente jugando con sus lenguas y asi se quedaron un buen rato.

-¿Quieres que lo digamos o lo mantenemos en secreto un tiempo?-preguntó él.

-B-bueno creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora si a ti te parece bien. dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Me parece bien pequeña es lo mejor pero solo por un tiempo.

La atrajo hacia su pecho mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos.

-Te dije lo sexy que te ves entrenando y mas con esa ropa.-río kakashi

Hinata dio un salto y hundió su extremadamente sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su ahora novio. Él solo la apretó mas entre sus brazos.

¡Pequeña! la llamó

Ella solo levantó su rostro.

-Se que no puedo alejarte de tus compañeros y créeme que tampoco te lo pediría ya se que son muy importantes para ti pero si el chico perro te vuelve a poner una mano encima tendré que enviarlo a pasear a su perro a otra dimensión.-río bajo su máscara.

Ella lo vio sorprendida y soltó una risa.

-Debo admitir que soy bastante celoso y un poquito posesivo algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso pero no te preocupes no soy uno de esos locos que celan a sus mujeres hasta con su propia sombra.

Los dos se hecharon a reír, luego se acostaron en el bajo la sombra de un árbol y una vez más se fundieron en un profundo beso.

Hinata estaba en las nubes cuando salio de su casa esa mañana jamás se imagino que regresaría siendo la novia del sexy bombón Kakashi Hatake.

**Acá les dejo el capítulo 5 **

**espero que sea de su agrado a mi me gustó mucho quiero un hombre como kakashi jajajaja noooo es broma ya tengo a mi esposo bello **

**Bueno Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo XD**


	7. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que hinata y kakashi comenzaron su relación.

Habían acordado verse todos los días en una pequeña casa abandonada del otro lado del lago en medio del bosque y ya que casi nadie sabía de ese lugar pues era perfecto para sus encuentros claro que aún no pasaban de besos y caricias pero igual no querían que alguien los descubriera en alguna situación comprometedora y pues visitarse tan seguido en sus respectivas casas levantaría sospechas y aun no estaban listos para enfrentar las preguntas que sabían que todo el mundo les haría además sabían que a muchos les caería muy mal la noticia empezando por su suegrito Hiashi Hyuga.

Estaban sentados afuera de la pequeña choza viendo el hermoso paisaje que tenían en frente Hinata estaba recostada en el hombro de su novio, y el la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

!Pequeña!-la llamó.

¿hnm?-levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-El viernes tengo que ir a una misión y pues seran mas o menos tres semanas las que estaré fuera tal vez un poco más pero espero regresar lo mas pronto posible.

-Eso es pasado mañana.-dijo hinata algo con algo de tristeza

El asintió y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la ojiperla acariciandola suavemente.

-y-yo entiendo, ojalá puedas regresar antes de navidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Ella realmente esperaba que él pudiera estar presente en su cumpleaños. (estaban casi a finales de noviembre y el cumple d hina es el 27 de diciembre).

Debía admitirlo en las semanas que llevaban juntos había nacido un sentimiento muy bonito en su interior aún no sabía exactamente que era pero pronto lo averiguaria y extrañaría su compañía ya que lo veía todos los días aunque fueran unas cuantas horas y sinceramente sabía que iba a extrañar sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias y ese olor tan masculino que le encantaba. Su forma de tratarla era única, se comportaba tan tierno y cariñoso con ella, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera y jamás se imaginó que ese hombre de apariencia dura, algo fría y también despreocupada, fuera el mismo que la hacía perder la cabeza con las cosas que le susurraba al oído cuando estaban en sus sesiones amorosas y claro algunas eran muy vergonzosas solo de recordarlas la hacían sonrojarse.

Pero no podía hacer nada los dos eran ninjas y ese era su trabajo así que lo único que podía hacer era pedir porque regresara ileso y esperar a su regreso eso si no tenía ninguna mision ella también.

El sabía por qué se lo decía pero el la haría pensar que no sabía de su cumpleaños ella no se lo había dicho y él tampoco le había preguntado pero el lo averiguó por sus propios medios y sí le mintió su misión duraría dos semanas a lo mucho pero el tenía sus propios planes para ese día y quería sorprenderla.

-Si, yo también espero no tardar mas de lo necesario, pero ya sabes como son las misiones a veces pueden suceder cosas inesperadas, pero haré todo lo posible.-

Ella solo asintió.

-¡Ah! y algo más Hinata, mañana pasare por ti a las 7:00 de la noche.-dijo él en un tono serio.

Ella lo vio algo confundida

-¿eh?

-¡Si pequeña!, mañana en la noche tendremos una cita, y no te preocupes ya me encargué de todo.

-¿de todo?-preguntó ella.

-¡Eso es una sorpresa!-dijo él tomándola de la cintura se levantó la máscara y rozó su nariz con la de ella para luego presionar sus labios contra los suyos y unirse en un dulce beso.

Un muy fatigado Kakashi se econtraba tirado rn su cama después dejar a su novia en su apartamento, estaba recordando lo que tuvo que hacer para poder sorprender su novia en su cita, ya que el nunca ha sido del tipo romántico y la verdad le costo mucho trabajo incluso tuvo que pedir un poco de ayuda y al principio se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pero tenía que admitir que esos dos pudo hacer algo bonito para hinata y estaba todo listo.

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó kakashi.

-¡Oi! Kakashi-sensei para que nos mandaste a llamar.-preguntó Naruto.

-¡Si! que es tan urgente, para interrumpir mi siesta.-dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi sólo rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Bueno veran necesito un favor.

Los otros dos solo alzaron una ceja.

-¿Qué favor?-dijo el nara.

-Ustedes saben que a mi no se me da eso de ser romántico y la cosa es... mmm...que...pues yo... quiero sorprender a mi novia con una cita.-lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero aun asi los dos lo pudieron escuchar.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se atragantó con su ramen ya que estaban comiendo en ichiraku's y Shikamaru no demostró ningún asombro pero por dentro sentía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Kakashi-sensei tiene novia?.-gritó naruto.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar los voltearon a ver con asombro.

-Sssshhhhhh no grites idiota todos te van a escuchar.-lo regañó kakashi

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿en serio alguien acepto ser tu novia?.-gritó el rubio.

-¡hmp! pues aunque no lo creas ¡Así es! idiota, y es una maravillosa y sexy mujer por eso quiero hacer algo especial para los dos y además es mi primera cita-dijo kakashi un poco avergonzado pasando su mano por su cabello.

Naruto se echó a reír agarrándose el estomago.

-Oi! sensei no me digas que también eres virgen todavía como ni siquiera novia has tenido ni siquiera una cita.-rió naruto.

A kakashi le salió una vita en la frente.

-¡yo deje de ser virgen antes de que tu nacieras mocoso, cosa que no creo que hayas hecho tu todavía.- Le dijo riéndose y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡como te atreves a decir eso!-gritó el rubio

Naruto se levantó dispuesto a golpear a su sensei pero shikamaru lo detuvo.

-¡Bueno ya los dos!-dijo el moreno.

-¡Qué problematico! ¿y para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?.-dijo el nara.

-Pues ustedes me ayudaran a planear y a organizar todo.-dijo sonriendo

\- Pues kakashi-sensei, yo no se mucho de esas cosas, con decirte que en mi primera cita con sakura-chan ni siquiera sabía que yo debía pagar por los dos y cuando ella me dijo que pagara la cuenta sabía que no llevaba suficiente dinero pero lo peor fue que olvidé mi dinero y ella tuvo que pagar todo y ya se imaginaran lo que me hizo. T-T y no se imaginan la primera vez que nos besamos casi le quiebro un diente y por poco y voy a dar al hospital XD, pero no te preocupes en lo que yo pueda ayudarte sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-dijo el ojiazul

-También te ayudaré.-le aseguró shikamaru

-¡Gracias chicos, los espero esta noche en mi casa las 8:00, se levanto dispuesto a irse pero lo detuvieron.

Los dos lo vieron fijamente y le preguntaron.

-Y a todo esto ¿quien es la valiente, ¡eh! sensei?-preguntó naruto muy curioso.

-Todo a su tiempo, todavía no puedo decirles quién es pero pronto lo sabran.- y así desapareció en una nube de humo dejándolos con el ceño fruncido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**Acá les dejo el capítulo 6 ya vamos avanzando el sig cap La cita que habrá planeado el loquillo de kakashi bueno ya veremos. **

**Gracias x leer!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. **


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Caminaba por las calles de konoha, iba a hacia un restaurante, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa ya que era su primera cita no sabía que usar o como peinarse y mucho menos como maquillarse así qué hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pedir ayuda y para eso fue a encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigas.

-¡Hola Hinata!

-¡Hola Sakura-chan, ino-chan!-saludó y tomó asiento junto a ellas.

-Bueno ya habla hinata ¿cual es la emergencia?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si bueno lo que pasa es que mmm... bueno yo t-tengo una mmm..c-cita y pues esque nunca he tenido una y pues quería pedirles ayuda porque no se que usar y pues...

Las dos dieron un grito al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a la ojiperla.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhh Hinata que emoción, claro que te ayudaremos!-gritó la rubia.

-Pero primero lo mas importante, tenemos que saber quien es.-dijo muy seria sakura.

-Pero es que acordamos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.-contestó la peliazul.

-Hinata somos tus mejores amigas y las mejores amigas no se guardan secretos, ademas te prometemos no decir absolutamente nada, ahora dinos ¿si? por favor- suplicó la rubia.

-Bueno se los diré pero deben prometer no decir nada ¿si?.

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron las dos.

-mmm... pues es mmm...

-Ya hina dilo de una vez.

-Es Kakashi.- dijo en un susurro la peliazul jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó sakura

-Sabía que algo así sucedería desde la boda la forma en la que te miraba, y cuando se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa. ¡Ah! esto es increíble. -gritó ino

-Hina que suerte tienes Kakashi-sensei es uno de los hombres mas perseguidos de toda la aldea es tan sexy, hina dime que ustedes dos ya... pues tu sabes.

Hinata primero algo confundida unos segundos después entendio a lo que se refería su pervertida amiga.

-ino-chan, que cosas dices.- le reclamó hinata mientras su rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

-Entonces sí, ¡ah! hina y ¿como lo hace cuéntanos?-la interrogó la rubia.

-ino puerca ya deja de atormentar a la pobre no ves que esta a punto de desmayarse, déjala un momento asi nos puede contar con lujo de detalle.-exclamó la peligrosa

A ino y a hinata solo les resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-C-chicas bajen la voz, podrian escucharlas.-dijo hinata algo molesta

Y pues no, todavía no hemos hecho eso, casi pero no lo hicimos.-decía con la cabeza agachada la ojiperla.

-como que casi, que pasó?-preguntó la rubia.

-Les contare luego, ademas aquí cualquiera podria escucharnos.-dijo hinata.

-Lo sentimos hina pero esque nos mata la curiosidad.-dijo la pelirosa.

-Y hina yo quiero que hablemos de algo, mmm... yo no había tenido el valor de decirte lo de naruto esque no quería verte sufrir, perdóname por el sufrimiento que te cause pero no pude decirle que no yo también me enamore de él que irónico no, yo que siempre lo rechacé terminé enamorandome como una tonta y siendo su novia.- dijo la pelirosa con culpa.

Hinata tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

-Sakura, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo sabía que Naruto-kun sólo tenía ojos para ti pero una parte de mi guardaba una esperanza y no te voy a negar que cuando me lo dijo pues me dolió y mucho pero no te preocupes porque ese dia le prometí a él y a mi misma que encontraría mi verdadero amor y que sería feliz y pues es lo que estoy tratando de hacer así que ya no te sientas mal porque mi corazón ahora lo ve como un buen amigo y bueno solo me queda desearte lo mejor y por favor hazlo muy feliz, Naruto-kun se lo merece.-concluyó la ojiperla.

-Ten por seguro que lo hare hinata.-dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa.

-Bueno ¡ya! ustedes dos me va a hacer llorar, mejor hablemos de tu hombre hina.-habló ino.

Las tres rieron y se dirigieron a la salida ya en el camino hinata les contó todo desde lo que casi paso en su apartamento aquella noche, como se hicieron novios, sus encuentros clandestinos y que esa noche tendrían su primera cita. Y el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a buscar en varias tiendas lo que usaría en la noche, para luego ir a la casa de la ojiazul y ayudarla a arreglarse.

-¡Hinata! te ves hermosa.-gritó sakura.

-Si te ves muy bien, aunque no entiendo por que no les gusto el vestido que escogí yo.- dijo con un puchero la rubia

-b-bueno es que queria algo mas discreto no tan llamativo desde que use aquel vestido en la boda me di cuenta que definitivamente ese no es mi estilo, no me gusta llamar tanto la atención pero gracias por tus consejos ino-chan.-exclamó hinata.

-Bueno pero deberías ensenar más así tal vez hoy dejes de ser virgen.-rió la rubia.

-Ino de veras que eres una cerda sólo porque tu y Sai parecen conejos no quiere decir que todos deban hacer lo mismo.-le dijo sakura muy enojada.

-Frentona dices eso porque me tienes envidia, porque de seguro naruto ni siquiera sabe besar.-se burló la rubia.

-Puerca me las vas a pagar.-dijo sakura con una venita en la frente.

-Chicas ya dejen de pelear ya vieron que hora es, faltan diez minutos para que pase por mí.-las regaño la ojiperla.

-Es verdad, ya nos vamos hina te deseamos mucha suerte.-dijo la pelirosa.

-Mañana no tendrás que contar todo con lujo de detalles.-dijo la rubia guiñandole el ojo.

-S-si gracias por su ayuda, no se que haría sin ustedes, mañana nos vemos.-dijo hinata despidiéndose de ellas.

Cerró la puerta y se acostó en el sofá a esperar a su novio.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un salto en el sofá vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que había llegado cinco minutos antes, eso si era una novedad ya que kakashi no era conocido por ser puntual, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se dirigió a la puerta.

Y ahi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta el hombre mas guapo y sexy que había visto en su vida como era posible que con esa ropa tan sencilla que llevaba puesta se viera así tan...tan ¡ah! irresistible llevaba una simple playera negra manga corta que se pegaba muuuuyyy bien a los músculos de sus brazos y esos pectorales ¡oh por Dios! y esos simples pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus fuentes y largas piernas "*0*" y no podía faltar la máscara.

-¡Hinata! te ves hermosa.- escuchó su voz sacándola de su fantasía.

-G-gracias tu te ves muy bien también.-dijo ella algo sonrojada, había vuelto el tartamudeo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi pensaba que era el hombre más afortunado del planeta por poder tener a una mujer como hinata a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa está vez llevaba un vestido menos provocativo que el de la otra vez pero no escondía nada de ese sensual cuerpo claro para él se miraba hermosa con lo que fuera y sin ropa pues digamos sería la perfección personificada pero no, esos pensamientos eran para otro momento por que si seguía seguro que le daba una hemorragia nasal.

El vestido color beige, era muy sencillo de manga larga no muy escotado pero dejaba ver algo de sus grandes atributos, se ajustaba muy bien desde el busto hasta la cintura de ahí caía suelto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unas zapatillas abiertas y el cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo bien alta su flequillo como de costumbre ocultaba toda su frente y dos mechones de cabello sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, no llevaba mucho maquillaje solo un poco de mascara, delineador y labial rosa. Se veía natural y tierna.

Kakashi la llevó por el camino menos transitado de la aldea y además por la hora que era pues estaba prácticamente desierto asi que tuvieron libertad de ir de la mano disfrutando del hermoso paisaje nocturno.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a una reja, hinata sabía que era ese lugar y a quienes pertenecía, pero nunca había podido entrar ya que los dueños eran muy quisquillosos y no dejaban entrar a nadie que no fuera de su familia.

-Bueno pequeña, llegamos.-dijo el peligris con una gran sonrisa.

-P-pero estos son los jardines Yamanaka, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó hinata algo confundida.

-Pues veras logré o bueno más bien alguien me ayudo a convencer a los padres de ino para que nos permitieran tener nuestra cita aquí, se cuanto te gustan las flores y por eso quería traerte a este lugar ya veras que te encantará.

-Has estado aquí antes?

-Si, pero solo una vez ya sabes como son los Yamanaka cuando se refiere a sus jardines.

Cuando se abrió la reja hinata se quedo sin palabras al ver tanta belleza, delante de ellos estaban los jardines mas hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, había de todos los tipos de flores que se pudiera imaginar parecía un sueño.

Comenzaron a caminar por un largo camino de piedras, los ayudantes de kakashi se habian encargado de poner luces en todo el camino y varias lámparas colgantes en los árboles de modo que todo estuviera bien iluminado para que que se pudiera apreciar cada detalle, a sus costados se podian ver todos los distintos tipos de flores cada una tenía su espacio habían rosas, margaritas, tulipanes, girasoles y un sinfín de otras clases.

El el centro del jardín de las rosas había una pequeña mesa decorada con dos velas, kakashi la guió hasta allí se acercó a la silla y le ayudó para que ella pudiera sentarse.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó kakashi.

-Ella solo asintió y dijo: no se que decir nunca nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mi. -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él tomó su rostro con sus manos y limpió sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado quería compensarte por la forma en la que te pedí que fueras mi novia no fui muy romántico que digamos y también porque se que es tu primera cita y bueno aunque no lo creas también la mía.-río el peligris

-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrada.

-Si, bueno yo no te voy a mentir he estado con algunas mujeres pero siempre fue cosa de una noche, nunca sentí la necesidad de llevar las cosas más allá de lo físico, pero contigo es distinto absolutamente todo lo es y por esa razón quise hacer algo especial para los dos ya que es una ocasión muy importante.-dijo algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo y la verdad me encantó la sorpresa.-dijo sonrojada.

-mmm pues tuve que pedir un poco de ayuda a Shikamaru Naruto y Konohamaru.-dijo algo apenado

-¿los tres?-pregunto incrédula.

-Asi es y tuvimos algunos problemas para organizarnos pero al final todo salio como yo lo quería.-dijo orgulloso.

Es ese momento apareció Konohamaru con un traje de corbata y dos platos con comida.

-¿Konohamaru? -dijo hinata.

-Hinata-chan, tu eres la novia de kakashi-sensei?-preguntó el castaño asombrado.

Hinata sólo asintió y se sonrojó.

-konohamaru, si hinata es mi novia ahora que lo sabes puedes continuar con tu trabajo, para eso te estoy pagando y ya sabes que ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-dijo molesto kakashi

-si, claro que si sensei sabes que soy una tumba.-dijo asustado.

-bueno gracias por la comida ya te puedes retirar, si te necesito te llamó.

El chico solo les guiño el ojo y desapareció.

-Le pagué para que fuera nuestro mesero sabes que me cobró un ojo de la cara, ese mocoso es un aprovechado.-dijo negando con la cabeza.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente conversaron de todo tipo de cosas, tuvieron la oportunidad de saber un poco más del otro, todo resultó según lo planeado.

Mas tarde fueron a caminar por los jardines, se sentaron cerca de una fuente en el jardin de los jazmines viendo el hermoso paisaje y la preciosa luna llena que alumbraba el cielo esa noche.

-Gracias por esta noche kakashi, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.-dijo ella acercándose para besar sus labios.

Esta noche solo es la primera de muchas mas que vendrán, lo prometo Hinata.-susurró en el oído de ella.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse solo por unos minutos eran solamente ellos dos, acercaron sus rostros lentamente y unieron sus labios transmitiendose todos esos nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en ambos.

Luego de varias horas de besos y caricias tuvieron que dejar el lugar.

-'Gracias Naruto y shikamaru'- pensó kakashi.

-Llevó hinata a su apartamento y bueno por poco no sale de ahí pero los dos sabían que todavía era muy pronto para eso. Ademas él saldría a su misión al siguiente día muy temprano.

Se fue a la cama no pudo evitar rozar sus labios y sonreír ante los recuerdos de la maravillosa velada.

Y asi cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció la imagen de la persona que ha invadido sus pensamientos y quizá su corazón también.

-Kakashi.-dijo en un susurro.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**GRACIAS X LEER!**

**ACABO DE EMPEZAR UN FIC ITAHINA POR SI LES GUSTA ESA PAREJA PASEN A LEER.;-)**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP **


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde que Kakashi se había ido a la misión, hinata había regresado ese día de la suya, le habían asignado una bastante sencilla fue con Kiba y Shino solamente tenían que llevar un pergamino a la aldea oculta de las rocas, asi que les tomo 2 días regresar a la aldea, camino a su casa se encontró con Sakura.

-Hola Hina como estuvo tu misión?

-Bien sakura-chan fue bastante sencilla acabamos de regresar, precisamente iba a mi apartamento a descansar.

-Hinata hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Que sucede?

-Bueno veras tu nos contaste que Kakashi-sensei te dijo que probablemente no regresaría a tiempo para navidad ni para tu cumpleaños, cierto?

-Si, eso fue lo que el me dijo, por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que ayer estaba hablando con naruto, le pregunté que si sabía a donde era la misión de Kakashi-sensei y por que tardaría tanto y pues me dijo algo que me desconcertó.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

-Sakura-chan, ya dime que se trata.

-Si bueno mmm... esque me dijo que la misión no era tan lejos y qué tardaría dos semanas máximo.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa lo que le acababa de decir Sakura la confundió mucho, kakashi le dijo que tardarí semanas mínimo.

-Y hay algo mas Hina.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno su compañera de misión es Anko-sensei, y pues todo el mundo sabe ellos tuvieron algo de unas cuantas noches y después de eso él le pidió que quedaran como amigos, pero ella no lo acepta.

Hinata se sentía confundida, molesta y a la vez triste en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lágrimas.

-No te pongas así por favor, te lo dije solo para que estuvieras enterada, pero antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas debes hablar con él y escuchar que tiene para decirte

-Gracias Sakura-chan, ya me tengo que ir.-dijo la ojiazul reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Esta bien Hina, pero segura que quieres estar sola?

-si estoy segura.

-si me necesitas estaré en el hospital.-

Gracias, nos vemos luego.-se despidió Hinata.

Estaba frente al lago donde se veía con kakashi se sentó frente al la cabaña y varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas no entendía por que le había mentido y menos después de que le había prometido hacerla feliz pero estaba segura de que tenía que haber una buena explicación, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era su compañera, no era un secreto que Anko estaba detrás de kakashi siempre se le insinuaba a la menor oportunidad que tuviera, nunca se había sentido tan insegura ni siquiera cuando vio a Naruto y a Sakura juntos por primera vez.

-Hyuga estas interrumpiendo mi descanso con tus lloriqueos.-dijo un voz que conocía muy bien.

Precisamente el día en que Kakashi se fue regresó Sasuke Uchiha, la noticia sorprendió a todos, y claro como era de esperarse a muchos no les agradó para nada su regreso pero también a muchos les alegro en especial a Naruto y a Sakura, y por alguna extraña razón ahora tenía muchas mas chicas acosandolo.

-Uchiha-san, no sabia que estaba ahi arriba.

Él bajó del árbol en el que estaba recostado.

-No me gusta que me llames así, solo dime Sasuke, y ya te puedes ir.

Se dirigió de nuevo al árbol.

-Sasuke-kun, yo aún no pensaba irme.

-No te irás entonces?-dijo molesto.

-Pues n-no, además el lugar es suficientemente grande para que los dos podamos quedarnos sin incomodar al otro.

-hmp, ¿No te da miedo estar sola conmigo?-preguntó él con burla.

-¿Por qué tendría miedo?

-Tu sabes todo lo que he hecho, y obviamente la gente me tiene miedo y odio.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde juzgar a mí y yo no soy como toda esa gente, además si hubiera querido hacerme daño ya lo habría hecho ¿no es así?-dijo muy seria la ojipela.

-Has cambiado Hyuga, ya no eres la niña débil y miedosa de antes hasta has dejado de tartamudear, me sorprendes.

-¡Um! ¿Gracias?

-No te emociones, tampoco es para tanto.-dijo el azabache con molestia.

-Oye, y por que llorabas, parecías muy molesta.

-Por nada importante.-dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza.

-Como sea.-dijo él levantando los hombros.

Así se quedaron casi toda la tarde en silencio pero de alguna manera no fue incómodo.

-Yo ya debo irme Sasuke-kun, y me alegro que haya regresado.

Ella sólo movió su mano en señal de despedida y él solo la ignoró.

'Esa chica ha cambiado mucho, debo admitir que me sorprendió que se atreviera a hablarme asi y definitivamente esta mucho mas bella que antes. Me pregunto si estará con alguien, mmm...tendré que averigurlo'.-pensó el uchiha con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Kakashi podrías ir un poco más despacio.

-Anko, ya to lo he dicho muchas veces, necesito terminar con la misión lo antes posible, tengo que regresar a la aldea antes del festival.

-Cual es la prisa, podrías pasarla conmigo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-No gracias, yo ya tengo planes ya no insistas lo nuestro fue algo pasajero los dos así lo acordamos ya quedó en el pasado, ahora date prisa así podremos llegar en la noche con el Raikage.

Anko sólo todo los ojos y apresuró el paso.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY **

**APARECIO SASUKE, LE VA A HACER UN POCO MAS DIFICILES LAS COSAS AL POBRE KAKASHI.**

**GRACIAS X LEER!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP;-)**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Había transcurrido una semana desde el encuentro que Hinata tuvo con Sasuke en el lago y por alguna extraña razón según ella seguía encontrándose "casualmente" con él en todas partes, los primeros días debido a lo despistada que es Hinata no se percató de que no era casualidad ya que sin saberlo el Uchiha estaba desarrollando cierto interés en ella y ya que todavía no le asignaban ninguna misión tenía suficiente tiempo para acercarse y conocerla un poco mejor pero conforme pasaron los dias empezó a sospechar y la verdad ahora le empezaba a molestar verle la cara en todas partes.

-¡Hinata! pequeña hace varias semanas que no te veo.-dijo la anciana dueña de la tienda en la que la peliazul compraba en ese momento.

-Si, lo se siento no haber venido a visitarla abuela Kyo, es sólo que he estado bastante ocupada.-esto último lo dijo sonrojandose pero luego recordó lo de kakashi y anko y su rostro se entristeció.

La anciana supo por sus expresiones a que se refería.

-¡Ah! el amor mi niña es algo muy complicado pero ten por seguro que si es el indicado todo estará bien.-dijo la anciana sosteniendo las manos de la ojiperla.

-Gracias, espero que asi sea.-sonrió Hinata.

-¿y que llevaras hoy?

Hinata le explicó que es lo que haría y asi entre las dos decidieron cuanto material tendría que usar.

-¿Lo haras para él?-preguntó Kyo.

-Así es, quisiera regalarle algo hecho por mí, s-sólo espero que le guste y aunque las cosas no fuencionen quiero darle algo que le recuerde lo nuestro.-dijo emocionada pero a la vez triste.

-Se que le encantará, no te preocupes y estoy segura que solucuinaran las cosas, sabes que si necesitas hablar aquí estaré para escucharte, pero bueno ya te traigo lo que necesitas.

Hinata solo asintió y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Le agradeció a Kyo por sus atenciones, pagó por todo, ya se despedía de la anciana cuando sucedió de nuevo.

-¡Hyuga!

Hinata reconoció la voz y se tensó otra vez el Uchiha, se dio la vuelta y lo vio ahí parado en la puerta de la tienda.

-Sasuke-kun, nos encontramos otra vez.-dijo con algo de molestia.

-No te agrado ¿cierto?-preguntó él.

Ella suspiró y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-No es eso, pero me parece un poco extraño que últimamente lo vea en cualquier parte.

-mmm...pues a mi no me parece, la aldea es pequeña, y yo todavía no estoy de vuelta a las misiones así que me gusta salir a caminar y ver que ha cambiado, después de todo estuve bastante tiempo fuera.-dijo con el ceño fruncido por la forma en la que ella le habló.

-Si entiendo, pero le gusta tejer o coser? porque en esta tienda solamente venden artículos para costura.-dijo Hinata con algo de burla ya que sabía que sasuke definitivamente no estaba ahí para comprar lana.

El sólo rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no Hyuga solo te vi entrar y decidí saludarte.

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, llevas muchas cosas.-señaló a las muchas bolsas que llevaba en los brazos ya que había aprovechado para comprar los regalos que daría en navidad solamente faltaba un día así que no le quedaba más tiempo y además tenia que hacer el regalo de Kakashi.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, suspiró resignada y asintió ya que si necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Estas con alguien Hyuga?-preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de la ojiperla.

-Sasuke-kun, dígame Hinata por favor y la verdad no se a que se refiere con eso de que si estoy con alguien.-volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-hmp, me refiero a que si tienes novio, amigo con derechos o lo que sea?

Ella lo vio asombrada, por qué le preguntaba eso.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Sólo responde si o no.

Ella se molesto por su actitud, quie se creía para hablarle de esa manera.

-Disculpe pero no tengo porque responderle, no es de su incumbencia y le agradecería que deje de siguirme a todas partes.-dijo la ojiperla muy molesta, le quitó las bolsas y se apartó de él rápidamente y siguió su camino.

Sasuke sólo rió y negó con la cabeza.

'Hyuga no sabes con quien estas tratando, de una u otra manera lo voy a averiguar y sea quien sea tendrá que hacerse a un lado'-pensó mientras la vio desaparecer.

Estaba tan perdido es sus pensamientos que no percibió un par de ojos jade que vieron toda la escena.

-¿Sasuke por qué estas tan interesado en Hinata?-pensó la ojijade con tristeza.

-Sakura-chan.-gritó naruto acercándose a su novia para luego darle un profundo beso.

-¿Que mirabas, te hablé varias veces y no me escuchaste?

-N-nada importante, mira Naruto ahí esta Sasuke vamos a invitarlo al festival.-dijo Sakura casi arrastrandolo del brazo hacia la dirección del azabache.

'Ya no debo pensar en él hora estoy con Naruto, se supone que estoy enamorada de él pero entonces por qué me molesta tanto ver a Sasuke con Hinata'-pensó Sakura.

-Kakashi ya estamos cerca de la aldea, por qué quieres que me adelante?-preguntó la la castaña muy exasperada.

-Ya te lo dije Anko, tengo que ir a un lugar antes de regresar, no te preocupes solo dale el reporte a Tsunade-sama y yo hablaré con ella cuando llegue.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no puedo ir contigo además podemos aprovechar y pasar la noche en un bonito hotel, no importará sí llegó un día tarde.-dijo ella levantando su máscara para besarlo.

El agarró su muñeca y la detuvo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.-dijo el peliplata muy molesto.

-¿Quien es ella Kakashi?.-gritó Anko y en sus ojos se veía ira.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

-No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.-le a advirtió la castaña.

-Escúchame bien Anko porque solo lo diré una vez, tengo una relación con una mujer maravillosa y realmente la quiero, te diré quién es ya que de cualquier manera en cuanto regrese lo haré público.

-Es Hinata.-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar su camino pero ella lo detuvo.

-Es una broma ¿cierto? me estas rechazando por esa niña, es inconcebible sabes que nadie aprobará su relación.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Hinata en mi presencia no permitiré que la ofendas si lo haces yo tomaré cartas en el asunto he sido demasiado paciente contigo asi que no hagas más estupideces, nos queremos y sí yo soy mayor por varios años pero eso no es un obstáculo y me importa muy poco quien se oponga.

-Esto no se quedará asi Kakashi.

-Anko te prohibo que te acerques a ella.-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-'Ya veremosnque sucede cuando Hiashi se entere'.-pensó Anko mientras saltaba de rama en rama en dirección a la aldea.

Después de varias horas de camino Kakashi llegó a una pequeña aldea al norte de Konoha, había enviado unos dias atrás a Pakkun a dejar parte del regalo que le haría a Hinata a un anciano dueño de una pequeña joyeria en las afueras de dicha aldea, lo conocía desde hace varios años y su era trabajo impresionante, Kakashi tuvo casi que suplicarle a Ino que le ayudara a conseguir lo que necesitaba para su obsequio, y precisamente la noche anterior el anciano le envio un mensaje informándole que su encargo estaba listo, así que decidió desviarse luego de terminar la misión para ir a recogerlo.

-Kakashi, tiempo sin vernos.-saludo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Como has estado kai?

-mejor que nunca.

-Lo tienes listo.

-Claro que si.

El anciano sacó una pequeña caja dorada y la abrió.

-Kakashi lo inspeccionó detenidamente y lo vio fijamente por unos minutos.

-Es perfecto.

-Claro que es perfecto, yo lo hice.-rió Kai

-¿Es tu novia?

Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

-Es muy hermosa, y para que le des algo tan significativo quiere decir que es muy especial.

-Si es muy especial, de hecho estoy seguro de que es la indicada.-dijo el peligris con mucha ilusión.

-Me alegro Kakashi ya era hora que sentaras cabeza.-dijo el anciano poniendo la mano en el hombro del ninja.

'Te extraño Hinata.-pensó Kakashi mientras emprendió su camino hacia su hogar.

Lo que no sabía era que cuando llegará a su destino se encontraría con unos cuantos problemas.

**Acá les dejo el capitulo 9 **

**Espero que les guste **

**Sakura no sabe lo que quiere =0 (**

**Kakashi es un amor *0***

**Gracias x leer, dejen sus reviews.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP:-)**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Llegó el tan esperado día del festival y es que era el primero después de la guerra apenas algunas semanas atrás habían terminado la reconstrucción de lo que fue destruido por Pein.

Eran las diez de la mañana y estaba casi todo listo, todas las actividades comenzarían al anochecer.

Cierto Uchiha caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento parecía buscar algo o más bien a alguien y como si de magia se tratara en ese instante sintió el chakra de su objetivo observó los alrededores por unos segundos y la vio entrenando con sus dos compañeros

'Tenía que estar con esos dos ahora tendré que esperar a que se larguen'

Se escondió en un árbol muy alto mientras veía su entrenamiento y tuvo tiempo de sobra para ver detenidamente a la pequeña kunoichi, debía admitir que la primera vez que la vio lo que generó su interés en ella fue su comportamiento ya que no se deja intimidar por él y el hecho de que no se postrara a sus pies cada vez que lo veía le agradaba además no era parlanchina como Ino, odiosa como Sakura ni agresiva como Ten ten, y ahora que la veía con su vestimenta de entrenamiento de verdad tendría que ser gay o ciego para no fijarse en ciertas áreas de su perfecto, tonificado y voluptuoso cuerpo y no es que fuera un pervertido pero seguía siendo hombre y hay ciertas necesidades que incluso él debía satisfacer pero ese no era el momento para divagar en esos asuntos ya que por estar tan concentrado admirando los senos de la Hyuga no se percató de que habían acabado, espero a que se fueran los dos chicos para poder acercarse.

'Esta es mi oportunidad'

Bajó del árbol y se acercó por detrás mientras ella terminaba de guardar sus kunais en su mochila.

-Paso por ti a las siete en punto para llevarte al festival.

Ella dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó la voz al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

'Otra vez no, por favor'-pensó fastidiada.

Volteó y lo vio fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Sasuke-kun, quiero decirle algo yo estoy en una relación por lo tanto no creo que sea correcto que me vean con usted.

-Y vas a ir con él?

-b-bueno no pero...

-Entonces no hay más que decir, además no te preocupes no es una cita, tómalo como una salida de amigos tu no tienes con quien ir y yo tampoco digamos que sólo nos haremos compañía.

-Cual es su repentino interés en mí, porque si mal no recuerdo antes de que se fuera no lograba recordar ni siquiera mi nombre.-preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Me caes bien eso es todo, considérate afortunada muchas darían lo que fuera por tener un poco de mi atención.

Eso fue todo Hinata estaba molesta y casi nadie lograba hacerlo excepto su hermana Hanabi.

-¿Perdon?

-Afortunada, si no me equivoco es usted el que me sigue a todas partes y se la ha pasado invadiendo mi privacidad las últimas semanas así que le suplico que me deje tranquila no quiero nada mas que una amistad con usted si usted asi lo desea si no pues cada quien sigue su camino, yo ya tengo a alguien y no insista más por favor.

Sasuke quedó en estático por las palabras de la peliazul nunca antes lo habían rechazado y menos de esa manera, en su interior había una mezcla de sentimientos enojo, frustración y un poco de decepción y lo peor había hecho pedazos su ego.

Hinata había avanzado unos cuantos pasos dejándolo atras se sentía mal pero sabía que debía ser directa con él, ya sea que funcionara su relación con Kakashi o no ella no quería nada mas que una amistad con el azabache y debía dejarlo muy claro.

-Hyuga.-la llamó

Ella se detuvo en seco sin voltear.

-Que te diviertas.-dijo con un tono muy serio.

Hinata suspiró y siguió su camino mientras que en los labios del Uchiha se formaba una sonrisa cínica al mismo tiempo su mente empezaba a maquinar.

Frente a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga se encontraba cierta mujer hablando con los guardias.

-Necesito hablar con Hiashi-sama.

-En este momento se encuentra muy ocupado y no puede ser interrumpido.

-Es muy importante, se trata de su hija mayor.

El guardia lo pensó por unos momentos mientras veía a su compañero quién asintió para que guiara a la mujer hacia el estudio del líder del clan.

-Sigame.

Hiashi se encontraba en revisando varios documentos del clan que debían ser aprobados, su trabajo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante.

El guardia hizo una reverencia.

-Una mujer desea hablar con usted dice que es un asunto muy importante respecto a Hinata-sama.

Ante la mención de su hija Hiashi frunció el ceño y vio preocupado al guardia.

-Hazla pasar.

El hombre asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la mujer entrara y así cerró la puerta dejandolos solos.

-Anko.-Saludo el castaño.

-Hiashi-sama.

Él la veía con duda, que podría tener para decirle de su hija esa mujer.

-A que debo el honor de su visita?

-Me apena mucho el asunto que vengo a tratar y es que me preocupa Hinata.

-Al grano Anko, dígalo de una vez.

-Bueno mientras estaba en mi última misión con Kakashi, me confesó que tiene una relación con Hinata, yo me preocupe al escuchar esto ya que ella es mucho menor que él y usted sabe la reputación que Kakashi tiene en la aldea y sabe de su problema con las mujeres y es posible que solo la esté usando como a las demás, espero que no tomé a mal mi visita yo pensé que usted por ser su padre debía saberlo.

Hiashi permaneció con su expresión usual calmado y sin mostrar ninguna emoción, claro que le sorprendió la noticia, sí le incomodó y mucho pero no iba a demostrarlo y menos frente esa mujer quien obviamente solo lo hacía para perjudicar a su hija se podía ver en su rostro la satisfacción al exponerlos de esa manera frente a él.

-Le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para compartir conmigo su preocupación con respecto a mi hija, pero quiero dejarle algo muy claro, si me hubiera dicho algo así hace un año créame que mi hija habría tenido que afrontar un severo castigo pero las cosas son distintas ahora Hinata ha demostrado ser una mujer fuente y madura su participación en la guerra fue crucial, se ha ganado mi repeto y el derecho para decidir sobre sus actos y yo tengo plena confianza en su criterio, claro que hablaré con ella sobre este asunto pero no hare más que aconsejarla, de nuevo le agradezco y si me permite tengo que salir a una reunión en este momento.

Se dirigió a la puerta y le indicó al guardia que la escoltara a la salida.

Anko salió se la mansión emanando un aura asesina estaba sumamente furiosa.

'Esto no se quedará asi, esos dos no van a estar juntos mientras viva'-pensaba mientras desaparecía entre las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Estaba por comenzar el festival y Hinata se encontraba en su habitación terminando de alistarse se dio un último vistazo en el espejo llevaba un kimono tradicional en color lila con flores de cerezo adornando todo el lado izquierdo de la prenda, su cabello lo llebava en moño alto dejando solamente dos mechones uno de cada lado de su rostro no llevaba mucho maquillaje sólo un poco de rubor y gloss, se veía muy natural pero igual de bella que siempre, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, no pensaba ir estaba muy desconcertada ya que a pesar de lo que le dijo Sakura sabía que tenía que confiar en su novio claro que le estaba resultando bastante difícil pues sabía que le había ocultado cosas y por otra parte lo extrañaba, cada día desde que partió, sus besos, sus abrazos hasta comentarios pervertidos incluso encontrarlo escondido leyendo su icha icha paradaise, ni siquiera cuando Naruto se fue por dos años a entrenar se había sentido de esa manera.

Solamente iría porque Ino prácticamente le suplicó que la acompañara ya que tenía que ir por ser una de las organizadoras y de ninguna manera iría sola ya que Sai estaba de misión y Sakura iría con Naruro asi que ella era su única opción y no le quedó más que aceptar.

Luego de unos minutos salió de su apartamento, habían acordado con la rubia encontrarse bajo un viejo arbol de cerezo que por cierto estaba bastante lejos de donde se llevaría a cabo el festival de hecho ahora que lo pensaba era uno de los lugares menos transitados de toda la aldea.

'por qué Ino querría verme aquí, es muy extraño'-pensó mientras esperaba recostada en el gran árbol.

Habían transcurrido unos minutos y la peliazul comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Que haces tan sola en este lugar, no deberías estar en el dichoso festival?

Ella se tensó inmediatamente al ver que el dueño de la muy conocida voz se acercaba a ella acorralandola contra el cerezo.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor no insista y podría alejarse un poco está demasiado cerca, alguien podría vernos y pensar cosas qué no son.

Puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho del azabache y lo alejó un poco pero él obviamente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente así que se inclinó para quedar a la altura de ella y acercó su rostro rozando su nariz con la de la peliazul, ella podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios estaba muy asustada no quería ser besada por él.

-Sasuke-kun, aléjese de mi por favor, es la última vez que se lo pido de buena manera si no lo hace...

-Si no lo hago qué?

-Tendrás que enfrentar a tu ex sensei.-dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante, Hinata casi se desmayaba y Sasuke estaba confundido por la actitud del peliplata.

-Kakashi-sensei, supe que estabas en una misión supongo que acabas de regresar?-preguntó molesto el Uchiha ya que había interrumpido un momento importante.

-Asi es, y que sorpresa me he llevado al saber que has regresado, me alegra mucho tu decisión.-dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues te agradezco sensei pero ya hablaremos luego ahora estoy algo ocupado, tu entiendes ¿no?-dijo prácticamente despidiendo a Kakashi.

-Claro que entiendo pero tendré que pedirte que te alejes de Hinata.

El azabache ahora bastante molesto volteó de nuevo hacia el sensei y frunció el ceño.

-Y quién eres tu para meterte, esto es entre ella y yo.

-Mmm pues de hecho yo soy su novio, y eso me da todo el derecho de ponerte en tu lugar, pero se que eres inteligente y sabaras que es mejor que no te le vuelvas a acercar y mucho menos a ponerle un solo dedo encima.-dijo el peligris con un tono muy calmado y riendo bajo la máscara.

Decir que Kakashi estaba furioso esa poco quería asesinar al chico que intentaba besar a su Hinata a la fuerza y en sus narices pero sabía que debía controlar su ira por que si no las cosas podrían terminar muy mal, así que decidió darle una advertencia pero si volvía a intentar meterse con lo que era suyo no iba a tener ninguna consideración cuando le rompiera la cara, con esos pensamientos se acercó a su novia quien aun estaba en shock por toda la situación, le dio una última sonrisa un poco macabra al Uchiha al pasar a su lado y sin más abrazo a la peliazul con fuerza, luego de unos segundos ella reaccionó y lo abrazo de igual manera y ya que le estaba dando la espalda al azabache bajó su máscara y sin más se apoderó de sus labios, ella correspondió al beso inmediatamente y rápidamente se tornó mucho mas apasionado él la tomó de la cintura atrayendola aún mas hacia su duro pecho, ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke quién los veía con incredulidad y molestia aún no podía creer que la dulce e inocente Hyuga fuera la pareja de Kakashi a quien todos conocían como el pervertido de la aldea y aparte era un anciano a la par de ella.

'No planeo rendirme sin dar pelea, necesito restaurar mi clan y lo haré con ella de eso estoy completamente seguro'

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una nuve de humo ya que no había forma de tener su atención en ese momento ya que los dos tórtolos estaban demostrando cuando se extrañaron con feroces besos y caricias algo de muy mal gusto según él así que por ahora decidió retirarse.

En un pequeño puesto de Te en el centro de la aldea una rubia hablaba con su mejor amiga una chica de cabello color rosa.

-En serio Sakura, como puedes pensar en romper con Naruto, apenas llevas un mes y medio con él se supone que estabas enamorada tu lo dijiste y le prometiste a Hina-chan que no lo harías sufrir y lo harias feliz.

-Lo se, no me sigas gritando como crees que me siento estoy enojada conmigo misma pensé que ya había superado a Sasuke estaba segura pero ahora que volvió todos esos sentimientos que pensé que había enterrado volvieron a surgir y me moleste tanto al verlo tan interesado en Hinata los celos me matan cada vez que los veo juntos, no podré mantener mi promesa y por eso quiero terminar mi relación con Naruto para no lastmarlo más.

-Eres una idiota Sakura pero es tu decisión sólo te digo que no encontrarás a nadie que te ame como Naruto, tu sabes que Hina esta con Kakashi-sensei y aunque no lo estuviera no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarle nada y sabes muy bien que Sasuke te rechazará otra vez él no te ve mas que como su compañera.

-Lo se.-dijo mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

**HASTA ACÁ EL CAPITULO DE HOY **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**GRACIAS X LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP;-)**


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Se encontraban demostrando cuanto se extrañaron perdidos entre apasionados besos y caricias no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron inmersos en su mundo pero de repente la mente de Hinata se percató de lo que sucedía y por mucho deseaba continuar sabía que su novio le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, se separó de él casi bruscamente dejándolo muy confundido.

-K-kakashi creo que debemos hablar.-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Él asintió y los dos tomaron asiento bajo el cerezo.

-Supongo que es sobre lo que te dijo Sakura.-habló en un tono serio sin voltear a verla manteniendo su vista hacia el frente.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, ¿como lo supo? solo pudo asentir y lo dejó continuar.

-Ino me lo contó cuando me dijo donde encontrarte, ya sabes Anko fue mi compañera en ésta misión y también lo que hubo entre nosotros y lo mas seguro es que también sepas de que te mentí acerca de mi regreso.

-Si bueno etto... Sakura-chan me lo contó y...um...debo confesarte que en ese momento mmm...pues...yo...sentí celos estaba muy triste y molesta pensé que sólo estabas jugando conmigo pero luego de pensarlo unos días me tranquilice y decidí que debía esperarte para que pudieras explicarme lo que sucedió.

-Todo es cierto pero hay una buena explicación para todo así que te pido que me escuches, primero Anko sí fue conmigo, no te lo dije y ese fue un gran error lo sé y te pido una disculpa por eso, lo segundo ella y yo sí tuvimos algo pero ambos acordamos que sería algo pasajero nada serio aunque ella no tomó muy bien las cosas cuando decidí dar todo por terminado la verdad me sentí mal pero sabía que nunca funcionaría y no podía darle falsas esperanzas por eso le pedí que quedaramos como amigos pero ella todavía no lo acepta y eso me preocupa un poco se que hice mal en no decírtelo pero no le di importancia ya que para mí fue una misión más pero ahora se que debías saberlo lo lamento es sólo que nunca había tenido una relación seria y todavía no se muy bien como ser un buen "Novio" pero te prometo intentar mejorar y quiero que sepas que ella está en mi pasado y tu eres mi prensente y se que también mi futuro a ella la apreció sí crecimos juntos y hemos sido amigos toda la vida pero nunca podré verla como algo más quiero que quede claro tu eres la única mujer en mi vida ahora y jamás jugaría contigo.

Hinata lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por haber dudado de él pero estaba inmensamente feliz de saber que todo había sido un mal entendido pero algo no cuadraba ¿por qué le había mentido sobre su regreso? y como si su rostro reflejara su duda él lo notó y comenzó a explicar esa parte.

-Aún no te explico por qué te dije que no regresaría antes del festival, bueno para explicarlo mejor necesito que cierres los ojos.

Ella lo vio algo confundida pero decidió hacer lo que le pedía, Kakashi sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo la abrió y extrajo un hermoso relicario hecho en oro blanco con forma de un pequeño corazón, hizo a un lado el cabello de su novia y lo colocó en su cuello.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el contacto frío de la pieza con su piel, bajó la mirada y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Kakashi que...

-Abrelo.

Ella obedeció, lo abrió y vio dos fotografías muy pequeñas de una niña y un niño ambos a la edad de 12 años la niña con cabello corto color azul oscuro, hermosa piel color crema y bellos ojos color perla con destellos lavanda su expresión era la usual mirada timida una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas se veía tierna e inocente al instante supo que se trataba se ella misma sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos luego desvío la mirada hacia la fotografía del niño de hermoso cabello color plata bastante alborotado como siempre su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus hermosos ojos negros ya que aún no tenía el sharingan y sus finas facciones lo hacían ver maduro para su edad, tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía se veía feliz aún a esa edad se veía muy atractivo ya que no tenía puesta su mascara, automáticamente supo que era su novio.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso, gracias Kakashi nunca me habían dado un regalo tan bello.-No pudo retener más las lágrimas, él tomó su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Me alegro, y ya que hoy cumplimos exactamente un mes y mañana es navidad decidí dartelo ahora, creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado cursi.-una sonrisa escapó de sus labios la tomó del mentón y dio un fugaz beso en los labios de su novia.

-Tu regalo fue la razon por la que te mentí me apresuré a terminar la misión para poder recogerlo y regresar a tiempo para el festival y para tu cumpleaños y si te preguntas como conseguí tu fotografía pues fue un poco complicado tuve que pedirle ayuda a Ino, ella se la pidió a tu hermana no se como lo hizo pero lo logró.-Hinata acarició su rostro y dio un tierno beso en su frente, Kakashi se recostó en el regazo de la ojiperla mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Siempre llévalo contigo pequeña así se que una parte se mi siempre estará contigo aunque estemos separados.

-Lo prometo.-dijo ella viendolo a los ojos fijamente.

-¡Ah! por cierto yo también tengo uno.-le enseñó el suyo que era exactamente igual al de ella, lo llevaba bajo su camisa.

-Por favor no dejes que nadie lo vea es la única foto que muestra mi rostro y quiero que siga siendo un secreto.-Ella solo rodó los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-mmm...déjame pensarlo un poco y tal vez te perdone.-dijo riendo luego bajó su rostro hasta quedar nariz con nariz con él y comenzó a depositar besos en sus ojos en sus mejillas en su frente y en sus labios.

Él la tomo por la cintura y de un solo movimiento la dejó bajo su cuerpo, se despojó de su máscara y tomó los labios de la ojiperla con desesperación había extrañado tanto a esa mujer, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, ella mordía su labio inferior mientras él acariciaba una de sus bellas piernas bajo el kimono luego de unos momentos ambos reaccionaron y sabían que debían parar ya que eataban en un lugar público, le dio un último vistazo cuando estaba encima de ella sus labios hinchados sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa y su cabello esparcido en el suelo sintió una inmensa necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás y ya había tomado la decisión de hacer pública su relación ya era tiempo solo hacia falta que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

-Hinata, ya es tiempo de decirle a tu padre y a los demás de lo nuestro.-cambió a un tono serio pero aún con ternura.

-Etto...estas seguro...de que quieres que sepan que estas conmigo?

-Claro que sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro, quiero que todos sepan que mi novia es la mujer mas bella del planeta.-dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y tu pequeña, quieres que todos sepas que tu novio es un viejo pervertido?

-bueno...yo...también quiero que todos sepan que mi novio es el pervertido más atractivo de todos y n-no estas viejo.-dijo mientras hundía su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Kakashi quien soltó una carcajada ante las acciones de su inocente Hinata.

-Bueno Hime entonces vamos a disfrutar del festival ya mañana hablaré con tu padre, espero que no haya ningún duelo.-dijo bromeando mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se dirigían a disfrutar de las festividades ya que poco importaba ahora si alguien los veían aunque sabían que sería algo difícil de afrontar.

-Kakashi, um...tu regalo está en mi departamento mas tarde podemos ir a buscarlo?

-Claro pequeña pero me gustaría que tu fueras mi regalo.-esto último lo dijo susurrando en el oído de ella con una voz sensual y la pobre casi se desmaya.

Estuvieron varias horas disfrutando de algunas atracciones Ino les había dicho que iba a hacer una fiesta es su casa y que todos estarían ahí pero ellos decidieron no asistír no querían lidiar con todas las preguntas y miradas por parte de sus amigos, aunque ya varias personas los habían visto y fue bastante incómodo a él lo veían como si fuera un pedófilo y a ella como si fuera una de esas niñas fáciles que se enredan con hombres mayores por interés Kakashi estuvo a punto de mandar al hospital a varios pero Hinata no se lo permitió, sabían que así sería de ahora en adelante y sólo les quedaba enfrentarlo, y así se dirigieron hacia el departamento de la peliazul a disfrutar del resto de su noche ya que en la mansión Hyuga celebraban las fiestas navideñas a la mañana siguiente asi que esa noche podía disfrutar a su novio todo el tiempo que quiera y si que lo iba a disfrutar.

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá del pequeño departamento de la Hyuga ella estaba por entregarle a Kakashi su regalo.

-Espero que te guste no es algo costoso pero lo hice con mucho cariño.

-El precio no es lo que importa pequeña, la intención y el hecho de que te tomaras el tiempo de hacerlo para mi es lo que importa.

Abrió la caja con mucho cuidado y dentro se encontraba una hermosa bufanda color azul obscuro y un par se guantes del mismo color con las iniciales de ambos grabadas en las tres prendas, era algo sencillo pero para él era el presente mas significativo que había recibido en toda su vida.

-Gracias Hinata me encanta.-se inclinó y beso la frente de la ojiperla.

La envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo aún más hacía su pecho y así se quedaron por unos minutos, hasta que ella se separó de él y se levantó un poco nerviosa.

-Um...Creo que me voy a cambiar de ropa en un momento regreso.-dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Él la observó detenidamente y supo que las palabras de su novia tenían otro significado, así que se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación.

Hinata estaba extremadamente nerviosa sus manos sudaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba esperaba que Kakashi hubiera entendido sus intenciones ya que lo había decidido antes de que se fuera quería entregarse a él pero era su primera vez y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia iba a hacer el amor por primera vez y con Kakashi, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos y unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura podía sentir el fuerte pecho de Kakashi pegado a su espalda, el enterró su nariz en el cabello de Hinata inhalando su embriagante aroma. 'Estas segura, no tenemos que hacerlo si no estas lista yo puedo esperar' ella se volteó quedando frente a él, asintió y acarició su mejilla. 'Estoy segura'.

Se puso de puntillas y se apoderó de sus labios rápidamente profundizaron el beso sus lenguas danzaban explorando satisfaciendose el uno al otro, él desato el obi y lentamente removió el kimono dejándolo caer al suelo y frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto solamente con su lencería de encaje color negro se deleitó observando sus exuberantes curvas no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a acariciar cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo mientras ella levantaba su camisa removiendola completamente para poder trazar libremente con sus finos dedos su fuerte pecho y su marcado abdomen besó sus hombros y su cuello, él lentamente la fue depositando en la cama dio un ultimo vistazo a su rostro en busca de alguna objeción por parte de ella pero sólo percibió un gesto de aprobación en ese hermoso y sonrojado rostro sin mas se dispuso a besar cada centímetro de esa cremosa y suave piel, dejó varias marcas con sus labios por todo su cuerpo con ese acto la reclamaba como suya porque Hinata sería a partir de ese momento la única mujer a la que le haría el amor hasta el último de sus días. Mientras que ella disfrutaba de cada beso cada caricia cada roce se sentía extasiada todos sus miedos y dudas se disiparon por completo Kakashi le hacía el amor de una manera dulce y tierna pero también apasionada y posesiva haciéndola sentir querida, necesitada, deseada nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido siempre recordaría esa noche como una de las mejores de su vida.

Esa noche ambos se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma no una sino varias veces hasta el amanecer convencidos de que el único lugar al que pertenecían era los brazos del otro.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 11 pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero ya estoy de vuelta espero que les guste este cap es sólo se Kakashi y Hinata.**

**Gracias x leer y x los rewies!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP :-D**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Una fina capa de nieve cubría a toda Konoha, tenues rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana anunciando un hermoso día, sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente ajustándose a la luz, por un momento se preguntó en donde se encontraba hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior plagaron su mente haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, volteó rápidamente al sentir un fuerte brazo sujetándola por la cintura, Kakashi dormía profundamente su hermoso cabello grisáceo más alborotado de lo normal, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo y tan tierno y muy sexy por cierto, trató de apartar la mirada cuando se percató de que se encontraba completamente desnudo pero fue imposible hacerlo, acarició suavemente su mejilla y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-mmm...Hinata, si sigues rozandome de esa manera me veré en la obligación de tenerte como mi prisionera por el resto del dia.-Kakashi la aprisiono aún más contra su fuerte pecho.

Hinata enterró su rostro en su cuello inhalando el exquisito aroma masculino, pero su mágico momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del reloj en en la mesa de noche que marcaba las once de la mañana, la Hyuga dio un salto e inmediatamente se vistió dejando a un muy sorprendido Kakashi en la cama.

-Cual es la prisa Hina.

-Tengo la comida con mi familia al en dos horas y debemos hablar con mi padre antes, así que tenemos una hora para llegar, yo ire a mi departamento para arreglarme y tu pasas por mi ¿esta bien? ¿aún quieres hablar con mi padre, cierto?

Él se acerco la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, luego de unos segundos se apartó de de ella y tomó su delicado rostro con sus manos.

-Sí quiero hacerlo.

Una hora después se encontraban frente a la residencia Hyuga con las manos entrelazadas se dieron una última mirada afirmando que estaban seguros de lo que harían.

Los guardias miraban asombrados y confundidos la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos, la hyuga les aseguró que todo estaba perfectamente bien y que Kakashi era su invitado, los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y cedieron el pasó a los dos enamorados.

-Ese Hatake no es muy viejo para Hinata-sama.-habló uno de los guardias.

-Si, bastante pasado de años para ella y además es un pervertido, que habrá visto en él Hinata-sama.-ambos guardias quedaron muy confundidos.

Hinata guió a Kakashi por los pasillos de la mansión él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar pero ahora que se encontraba recorriendola podía decir que era realmente hermosa con varios jardines los mas bellos que había visto se notaba que se esmeraban en su mantenimiento, la casa de la rama principal a simple vista se veía impecable, los muebles de la mejor calidad y el los pisos bien pulidos y tallados.

Luego de cruzar por varios pasillos llegaron a una hermosa habitación de espera.

-En un momento regreso, necesito hablar primero con mi padre.-Hinata se puso de puntillas para darle un último beso.

-Ve, yo acá espero.

La peliazul se dirigió hacia el estudio de Hiashi y antes de abrir la puerta dio un último y largo suspiro.

'Ánimo Hinata, es ahora o nunca'.-se dijo así misma.

Después de entrar inhalo profundamente y se acercó a el escritorio de su padre quien no levantaba la mirada de los documentos que revisaba con detenimiento, pero aún asi sabía quién había entrado.

-Padre, tengo algo importante que hablar con usted.

Levantando sus ojos hacia su hija Hiashi la observó por unos segundos antes de recergarse en su silla y entrelazar sus dedos frente a su inexpresivo rostro.

-mmm...¿y ese asunto tan importante tiene que ver con Hatake Kakashi?

La peliazul abrió los ojos desmesuradamente su rostro denotaba asombro, confusión y a la vez temor.

-Padre como...

-No importa como lo sé, lo que quiero saber es por qué me entere por un completo extraño y no por mi hija.-dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Hinata estaba asustada no lo podía negar tantos años de cargar con el sentimiento de inferioridad y las constantes críticas y castigos no sólo por parte de su padre si no de todo el consejo y hasta de su propia hermana habían dejado secuelas en ella pero después de la muerte de su querido primo Neji dejó todo ese sufrimiento en el pasado y se prometió a si misma y a él en donde quiera que estuviera que nunca más permitiría que nadie la pisoteada ni doblegara y no bajaría la cabeza ante nadie, ni siquiera su padre volvería a intimidarla y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo.

-Yo me disculpo, se que yo debía decírselo pero no pude hacerlo antes y por eso estamos aquí ahora para hacerlo formalmente de su conocimiento.-dijo viendo su padre directo a los ojos no bajando la mirada y con la frente en alto.

Hiashi se asombro, su hija no venía a él por su aprobación si no a informarle de su relación, sin saberlo Hinata había pasado la prueba, Hiashi tenía que comprobar que su hija ya no era el eslabón débil del clan, que podía defender con uñas y dientes sus ideales y que era lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus propias decisiones y sí que lo había logrado y claro no se opondría a que esos dos estuvieran juntos pero jugaría con ellos un poco y es que no lo admitiría pero le agradaba el Hatake aunque su fama no lo convencía del todo pero ya habría tiempo para darle las debidas advertencias.

-¿Estamos?

-Si, padre Kakashi está esperando afuera para hablar con usted.

-Muy bien, hazlo pasar.

Hinata asintió y fue por Kakashi, ambos entraron tomados de la mano, Hiashi sólo levantó una ceja ante el gesto y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

Kakashi rápidamente hizo una reverencia antes de tomar su lugar junto a Hinata.

-Hiashi-sama.-No le gustaban tantas formalidades pero la familia Hyuga era muy conservadora y vivían a base de ese tipo de cosas pero lo haría por Hinata.

-Hatake, tiene la palabra.

-El motivo de mi visita es para hacerle saber que Hinata y yo tenemos una relación.

La peliazul se golpeó la frente mentalmente ante la falta de delicadeza de su novio pero bueno era Kakashi y esa era su única y extraña forma de ser, solo esperaba que su padre lo tomara de la forma equivocada.

-Ya veo, y ya que solamente están informandome de su decisión pues no hay mucho que yo tenga para decir porque sabemos que aunque me aponga de nada serviría. ¿cierto?

-Esta usted en lo correcto.-el peligris no dejaba ver ni una sola expresión en lo poco que se veía de su rostro pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y temía que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaba y de verdad quería que todo fuera perfecto porque sabía que para Hinata era importante.

-Muy bien, en ese caso tienen mi apoyo.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y su corazon palpitaba a mil por tanta emoción, de verdad por una vez en la vida pudo ver la nobleza de la que tanto hablaba su madre, por fin su padre se mostró orgulloso de ella y ahora no tendría que seguir escondiendo su relación con Kakashi.

-Padre gra...

-Pero hay una condición Hinata, recuerda que eres una Hyuga y lo mas importante eres mi hija y aunque hayas cedido tu puesto como mi sucesora a tu hermana debes seguir las reglas hasta el día que te cases.

-Cual es la condición Hiashi-sama.-Kakashi no se veía muy feliz.

-Hinata debe regresar a vivir a esta casa.-

-Pero padre...

-Pero nada, debes regresar a vivir aquí pero no te preocupes que dare instrucciones para que tengas una casa para ti sola pero dentro del complejo así tendrás mas privacidad. ¿de acuerdo?-Realmente no era de vida o muerte que aceptara pero el tenía el presentimiento de que Kakashi se llevaría a su pequeña y por esa razón quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su Hinata hasta que ese día llegara pero obviamente ellos no tenían que saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No creo que eso sea lo...-iba a decir Kakashi pero su novia lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien Kakashi, creo que es razonable.-Hinata sabía que era lo mejor, después le explicaría a su novio.

-Y Kakashi no la lastimes o te perseguire y te mataré ¿entendido?

-Entendido señor.

-Muy bien, esta todo acordado ahora debemos pasar al comedor la familia espera.

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos pero Hinata no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre algo que no hacía desde que era una pequeña niña.

Hiashi se sorprendió ante el tierno acto de su hija, pero después de unos segundos le regreso el gesto.

Kasashi que era testigo de un momento especial entre padre e hija se alegró y se preguntó si algún día el estaría en la misma situación.-rió bajo la máscara ante tal pensamiento.

-Gracias padre.-susurró en el oído de su progenitor.

El estoico rostro de Hiashi se suavizó al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno es suficiente Hinata tu hermana nos espera.-dijo tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Los tres se dirigian hacia la salida cuando Hiashi habló.

-Um...una cosa mas.

Ambos lo miraban confundidos.

-Espero que esten usando protección.-dio una mirada acusadora al Hatake y salió de la habitación.

Hinata palideció sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados y como era de esperarse se desmayo.

**Este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste es algo corto pero el siguiente sera un poco más largo y emocionante. **

**Gracias x leer y x los reviews.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP;-)**


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Se llegó el día del cumpleaños número veinte de Hinata, Ino y Sakura llevaban semanas organizando una fiesta sorpresa para la Hyuga, todos estaban invitados y tenían instrucciones específicas para ese día y una de ellas era que ninguno debía felicitarla si no hasta la fiesta incluso Kakashi había sido advertido cosa que le molestó, lo único que él deseaba era encerrar a su novia en su departamento toda la noche y darle su merecido regalo una y otra vez (ustedes saben a que me refiero XD) pero no le quedó otra mas que aceptar, no quería arruinar la sorpresa y el esfuerzo de las chicas pero como odiaba compartir a su Hinata.

Con la ayuda de Hanabi habían logrado mantenerla ocupada todo el día, la celebración iniciaría a las ocho de la noche en el departamento de Ino.

-Hanabi-chan, llevamos horas de compras ya quiero descansar, los pies me estan matando.

-Onee-san, todavía no encontramos lo que usaras en tu cita.

-Ya, ya, Hana terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Oye Nata, aún me parece increíble que andes con Kakashi sensei, es tan sexy y atractivo...¡ah¡...tienes tanta suerte, como le hiciste dime tal vez si hago lo mismo pueda conseguir uno así, me imagino que ha de ser un experto en la cam...

-¡HANABI!-p-pero que cosas dices, alguien podría escucharte.

-Y eso que importa ya deja de hacerte la mojigata, además estoy segura que ustedes dos ya recrearon todo el libro del viejo Jiraya.-dijo la castaña levantando una ceja.

-Podríamos buscar el vestido de una buena vez, Hana.-la peliazul suspiró derrotada y demasiado avergonzada mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro.

-Bueno pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme como fue la primera vez.-Hinata apenas podía mantenerse consciente ante la falta verguenza de su hermanita.

-Pero que tiene en la mente esta niña.-murmuró la mayor para si misma.

-¡Onee-san! ven aquí encontré el vestido perfecto.-chilló emocionada juntando sus manos frente a ella.

Hinata tenía que admitir que Hanabi tenía un buen gusto y la prenda parecia haber sido hecha especialmente para ella.

Luego de pagar por todo dejaron la tienda y según la peliazul el "pequeño" viaje de compras había acabado pero lamentablemente no era así.

-Nata, recuerdas que me prometiste hacerte un corte de cabello?

-¡Oh no! Hanabi, no pienso hacerlo.-Hinata se negó rotundamente.

-Pero lo prometiste.-la pequeña embustera puso sus mejores ojos de perrito y armó todo un drama en plena calle.

-E-está bien bien, pero solo las puntas no más, y ya deja el drama.-le advirtió mientras su hermana reía con orgullo ante su victoria.

Media hora más tarde la pobre Hinata se encontraba desmayada en el lugar donde yacía mas de la mitad de su tan preciado cabello.

-¡Ups! creo que nos pasamos un poquito.-dijo la castaña a la estilista mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su inconsciente hermana.

Se veía en el espejo y no podía creer que su largo cabello el que tanto le había costado dejar crecer ahora apenas y cubría su cuello, solo esperaba que a Kakashi le gustará su nueva apariencia, suspiró resignada y comenzó a alistarse.

Una hora después salió de su pequeña cabaña y se dirigió a la casa principal en donde cenó con su padre y Hanabi luego cada uno le entregó su respectivo presente, su padre le dio unos pendientes de diamantes y un hermoso brazalete un obsequio demasiado costoso para su gusto pero de igual manera agradeció a su otou-san por el gesto, luego abrió el de Hanabi y casi se cae de la silla al ver tres conjuntos de lencería casi transparente y muchos condones de sabores, cubrió rápidamente el paquete para evitar que su padre lo viera y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a la castaña quien solo reía con burla, el pobre Hiashi veía la escena mientras sobaba su sien.

Hinata no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste ya que al parecer ninguno de sus amigos había recordado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos/hermanos Shino y Kiba cosa que le resultó bastante extraña ya q ellos nunca lo olvidaban.

Mientras seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la trajo de vuelta, frente a ella se encontraba Kakashi igual de apuesto que siempre con unos pantalones negros y una simple camisa blanca y en sus manos llevaba un gran arreglo de rosas rojas.

-Buenas noches, me disculpo por la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño contra tiempo.-Kakashi hizo una pequeña reverencia, sus ojos viajaron de su suegro hacia su pequeña cuñada y por último hacia la sexy mujer parada frente a él y no tardó ni cinco segundos en reconocerla.

Tragó en secó, Hinata llevaba un vestido de color azul con unas pequeñas flores blancas estampadas a lo largo de todo el lado izquierdo, cuello alto, mangas muy cortas, llegaba abajo de la rodilla, la prenda en si era muy ajustada, se ceñía perfectamente bien a su perfecta figura de reloj de arena y por primera vez la veía con un maquillaje bastante notorio, sus ojos delineados con un fuerte tono negro, sus largas pestañas aún mas voluminosas, sus cejas bien definidas y en los labios un intenso color rojo, simplemente perfecta.

Pero lo que mas lo impactó fue el cabello, por dios de cualquier forma se veía hermosa pero con el cabello así un poco corto atrás y mas largo adelante y el flequillo recto la hacía ver un poco mayor y mas sensual, esa mujer era definitivamente la fantasía de cualquier hombre, rió de lado sabiendo que ella sólo podía hacer realidad las suyas.

Se acercó y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos enterrando su rostro en el sedoso cabello de Hinata, mientras susurraba en su oído.

-Te ves hermosa Hinata...mmm...que tal si te doy un pequeño adelanto de tu regalo en tu habitación.-el rostro de la Hyuga cambio de color en distintas tonalidades de rojo y las piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento.

-Ahmm...

Ambos se apartaron rápidamente y voltearon hacia Hiashi quien los veía con recelo.-al parecer olvidaron su presencia y la de su hermana quien reía divertida ante la escena.

-Hatake, Hinata debe venir a dormir a su casa ¿entendido?.-dijo mientras daba la vuelta retirándose a su habitación.

-Entendido Hyuga-san.

Luego de entregarle las flores y salir del complejo ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha abriéndose paso entre las muchas personas que se encontraban en el festival que se llevaba a cabo en esas fechas.

Kakashi estaba molesto y es que por dónde pasaran todas las miradas masculinas eran dirigidas a Hinata, algunos incluso trataban de acercarse y hablar cualquier idiotez con su novia y estando él a su lado, varias veces estuvo a punto de mandar a algunos cuantos a la sala de urgencias pero como siempre su dulce y noble Hinata se lo impidió y luego de varios minutos de una tortuosa caminata salieron del centro de la aldea.

Se dirigían a la casa de la rubia claro que sin el conocimiento de la Hyuga, Kakashi la notó bastante cabizbaja.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?

-N-no nada.

-¿Estas segura?

-S-si...bueno...no...e-es sólo que parece que todos mis amigos olvidaron mi cumpleaños incluso Shino y Kiba.-unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-Mmhh entiendo pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que no lo olvidaron, además el día aún no acaba.-dijo guiñando el ojo Hinata, lo que la dejo bastante confundida.

-Creo que tienes razón, ellos no lo olvidarian ¿cierto?

-No lo creo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Ino, la peliazul volteó hacia su novio con una expresión de duda.

-Debo informar a Ino sobre una misión a la que partiremos mañana en la noche, ¿me acompañas serán unos minutos nada más?

Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia la entrada.

Kakashi estaba por tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió sola, fingiendo preocupación decidió entrar lentamente, cuando ambos estuvieron adentro todo estaba obscuro y Hinata empezó a preocuparse, iba a decierle a Kakashi que debían tener precaución cuando la luz se encendió haciéndola saltar del susto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos sus amigos salieron de sus escondites y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA!

La Hyuga sintió sus mejillas húmedas, no lo podía creer la habían engañado para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Se sentía como una tonta por haber dudado de sus amigos, todos la veían embobados por lo hermosa que se veía pero de un momento a otro el ambiente se torno bastante pesado, todos excepto Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas al verla tomada de la mano del Hatake, incluso Naruto se mostró algo incómodo.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO HINATA!-gritó un muy molesto Kiba.

-K-kiba-kun...yo...

-Hinata y yo somos pareja, tenemos una relación y mejor si se van acostumbrando a vernos juntos de ahora en adelante y les advierto que será muy seguido.-dijo alzando un poco la voz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Todos quedaron en shock ante la fría declaración de Kakashi.

-¿Hinata lo que dice es cierto?-Kiba parecía no creer lo que escuchaba.

-Kiba-kun, te prometo que te explicaré todo pero no ahora si.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de drama no voy a permitir que arruinen la fiesta que tanto me esforcé en organizar para Hinata-chan.-una muy molesta Ino fulmino a todos con la mirada.

Todos decidieron hacer caso a la advertencia de Ino y comenzó la fiesta no sin antes de recibir una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus compañeros en especial de Kiba.

-Luego del pequeño incidente Hinata se mostró mas tranquila y veía feliz a todos sus amigos y pudo notar que de verdad se habían esforzado en cada detalle, había mucha comida, todo el departamento estaba adornado con muchos globos y serpentinas y muchas luces, todo se veía impecable.

Kakashi, que en toda la velada no se había despegado de Hinata, tuvo que dejarla por unos minutos ya que Kurenai se acercó a hablar con él mientras que Hinata fue interceptada por su antiguo y rubio verdugo.

-Hinata, te ves muy bien.-el rascaba su cabeza apenado.

-Umm..g-gracias Naruto-kun.

-Te sienta bien el cabello de esa forma.

-Me alegro que te guste, a Kakashi también le gustó.

-Si, me imagino por qué.-Murmuró en un tono sarcástico y casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Eh! nada, no dije nada, ¡ah! se me olvidaba aquí está tu regalo.-le entregó una pequeña cajita negra.

-N-no debiste haberte molestado Naruto-kun.-un poco avergonzada quitó la envoltura y abrió la caja, el Uzumaki le regalo una bonita peineta con muchos cristales incrustados, era realmente hermosa.

-Es hermosa, muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cuando la vi supe que era perfecta para ti.

-Gracias de nuevo.-lo observó por unos segundos detenidamente mientras el le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, porque o su mente jugaba con ella o de verdad Naruto Uzumaki estaba totalmente sonrojado.

'Por qué razón podría sonrojarse si Sakura-chan no se encuentra cerca, a menos que...no, no, no, ¿es por mi? ¡oh no!'

El Uzumaki la observaba intensamente, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, ciertamente no sabía que sucedía con él

-N-naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?...sí claro...es sólo que...no entiendo porque estas con Kakashi-sensei, digo yo se que no tengo derecho a opinar en tu vida pero estoy seguro de que aún no me has olvidado y estar con alguien más no hará que lo logres mas rápido y menos con él, además es mucho mayor que tú y...

-¡Suficiente! no sigas.- tomó aire y continuó.

-Yo te confesé mis sentimientos y tu fuiste sincero conmigo al decirme que no podías correponder a ellos y también me hiciste saber sobre tu relación con Sakura-chan, sabes que en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero la vez me alegre por ti porque sí tu eres feliz yo también lo soy y lamento que no estés de acuerdo con mi relación con Kakashi pero nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de parecer, él se ha ganado los sentimientos que hoy tengo hacia él, así que te pido que aunque no estés de acuerdo no intentes arruinarlo.

Naruto que se encontraba demasiado sorprendido ante la respuesta de la Hyuga sabía que lamentaría el resto de su vida el haberla dejado ir.

-Hinata yo...

-Ya hemos hablado lo que teníamos que hablar, gracias por haber venido y también por el regalo.-hizo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los invitados, dejando a un muy confundido y arrepentido Naruto, a unos pocos metros se encontraban dos personas en cada extremo viendo la escena, uno de ellos era Kakashi quien se había percatado del acercamiento del rubio hacia Hinata y estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Kurenai lo detuvo diciéndole que ella debía manejarlo sola, a regañadientes aceptó pero no despegó los ojos de su novia y la otra persona era nada más y nada menos que el heredero Uchiha quien vio divertido como la Hyuga hacia callar al Dobe pero obviamente la mención del Hatake por parte de ella no le hizo mucha gracia, después de que ella se alejara de Naruto él se dispuso a seguirla.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y logró divisarla en el jardín trasero de la Yamanaka, estaba admirando la hermosa vista a la luz de la luna, se acercó hasta estar a unos escasos centímetros de la pequeña Kunoichi y la tomó por la cintura, acto que ocasionó que volteara inmediatamente asustada.

-Hyuga, que haces aquí afuera tan sola?

-S-sasuke-san, suelteme por favor.-Hinata trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero era en vano no podía soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

-No, no, no aún no te he dado tu abrazo ni tu regalo.

-No quiero nada de usted, déjeme ir.

Se inclinó a la altura de ella y la inmovilizo por completo, mientras hablaba a su oído.

-Me gustas Hyuga y tarde o temprano vas a terminar en mi cama.

-Eso no sucederá jamás, se lo aseguró.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-y con furia estampó sus labios contra los de la Hyuga, la pobre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y forcejeo con él Uchiha por unos segundos pero solo logró aumentar el deseo del azabache, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua cuando Hinata quiso gritar.

**Este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y me disculpo por la demora.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Kakashi...mmm...yo creo que le va a ir mal a Sasuke XD.**

**GRACIAS X LEER Y X LOS REVIEWS *-***

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP XP**


End file.
